Daddy's Little Girl
by hazelquill21
Summary: Piper has a daughter and is divorced to a man named Dan Gordon. Piper has held a secret for threeyears and when she tells it to the most important person, will she have the life with him that she has always wanted? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own charmed

Piper Halliwell carried her three-year old Laura into her restaurant. Laura was her daughter with Leo Wyatt. Leo knew Laura, but didn't know it was his daughter. Piper recently divorced the man she thought she loved, Dan Gordon. Dan thought Laura was his child, because Piper found out she was pregnant right before they got married. No, Laura was Leo's child. Leo and her spent time together weeks before the wedding and Laura was the outcome. Leo treated Laura more like a daughter more than Dan ever did. That is why Piper divorced him, and simply because of the fact she didn't love him anymore. Soon after the divorce, Dan moved out of the country to be far from Piper, and as he put it to not be in pain. Piper didn't care. She wanted him to be as far away from her and her daughter as she could be.

Leo and Piper had been together once, but they broke up, because of hardships of their relationship.

" Leo!" Laura cried as they entered P4.

Leo was cleaning up the tables before the restaurant opened.

" Laura!" Leo cried. " hi Piper."

" Leo can you watch Laura for me while I go into my office, please?"

" Sure." He said. " Hey how are you?"

" Good. The divorce is finally over and behind me."

" Well you deserve it." He said.

" I do don't I?" she nodded, " now Laura be good for Leo, so that I can go into my office."

" Okay Mommy." Laura giggled. Laura absolutely loved Leo. Laura always liked to say that Leo was her second daddy, but what she didn't know was that he actually was her father. Piper would tell her in time, but she didn't know when.

A/N: short chapter to introduce the story. Hope you like it. Should I continue with this?


	2. Back and Forth

A/N: I don't own charmed

" Leo do you wanna play with me?" Laura asked sweetly.

" Sure, sweetie." He said. She placed her baby doll on the table she was sitting at.

" Okay, well you gotta put the bottle up to her mouth." She instructed.

Leo smiled. Laura was such a sweet kid. He loved her like his own daughter. Dan was crazy not to love her.

He watched as she placed the baby doll bottle next to the baby doll's mouth.

" Here Leo why don't you try?" Laura said handing the bottle to him.

" How do I do it?" he asked.

" Here like this." She took his hand in hers and placed it next to the doll's mouth.

Secretly Piper was watching from her office. Leo was interacting with Laura so nicely. It was a shame he didn't know the truth. Leo would probably be so happy to know he had a daughter, and Laura at that. She knew he adored her, and she adored him. Piper knew she loved Leo. She never stopped, but it was painful to think about that, because she didn't know that after all these years he would be so keen to taking her back into his life. She would be so happy if she could just be in his arms again. To be his again. She couldn't stand lying to him anymore, and she knew she had to tell him that Laura was his daughter. The problem was, was that she didn't know how to tell him. Maybe she would wait to tell him…but that would only make the situation worse. She decided to invite him over that night and tell him then. Yeah that would be the best way. Then she thought of the bright side where Leo loved the idea of having a daughter with her. That's the Leo she knew. She brushed off all of the bad thoughts and her mind drifted of her, Laura, and Leo having a life together.

Flprincess 1217: I am glad you think this is cute.

Jorden's Prayla: thanks for reviewing. I have to tell you that i love your charmed fic True love and its sequal. I loved the chapter where Piper gave birth to Melinda. Keep up the good work.

Charming Gilmore Girl: i am going to continue this. i see lots of people like it already

Phantom Creedy Lover: no it was not...i was working Cole Chronicles( to those reading this dont ask.its just a parody type thing that i like to torture cole turner with hehehe.) oh yeah and High School Sweethearts.

Rachel TaylorL thanks for reviewing

charmedchick34: thanks for reviewing

lighterlover: thanks for reviewing.

xxMrs. Justin Timberlake: i am glad you like this fic. Thank you so much for reviewing as well as my other stories. Please update yours! i absolutely love them and am dieing to know what happens next in King Piper and Queen Piper

A/N: should I continue? Please review. after a few chapters , the chapters will get much longer and the story will start to pick up.


	3. My little girl?

A/N: i dont own charmed

" Leo." She said coming out of the office. " Could I um…talk to you a minute?"

" Sure." He said. She walked over to a different table and he followed.

" I just want to thank you for being so good to Laura." She said. " It means a lot to me."

" Its no problem." He smiled. " She's like a daughter to me."

Piper winced to herself.

" Well I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner tonight." She said.

" Are you sure?" he asked. " I mean the last time I came over for dinner was…"

" When we were together." She finished for him. " But I thought we could talk a little bit."

" No problem." He said. " I'd love to come."

" Thank you Leo." She said with a smile.

" Hey Piper." He said as she turned to leave. " If you ever want to talk like this…just tells me."

" Thanks Leo." She smiled.

That night Leo came over, like Piper asked. She welcomed him in and sat down on the couch.

" Leo." She said. " Thank you for coming."

" Its no problem." He said. " I can't imagine what it must be like to have a broken heart."

" Leo I broke your heart." She sighed.

" Yeah well we're past that."

" Leo I'm not." She said. " I wanted to talk to you, to tell you I wanted to give it another shot with you."

" Really?" he smiled.

" Yeah." She smiled back at him. He leant in to kiss her. She accepted the kiss, and then sat back.

" There is something you need to know." She said. " About. …Dan and Laura."

" I know he's a horrible person." Leo frowned. " I mean you're a wonderful person, and Laura is just adorable. How could he leave a daughter like that? Now she has to grow up without a real father,"

" Leo that's just it." She said. " She has her father. Dan isn't her real father."

" Then who is?" he asked.

" Leo do you remember a couple of weeks before my wedding?" she asked. He nodded. " and you and I…."

Leo nodded and then realization hit him.

" Well Leo." She said. " We created something that night. Something that was such a miracle to me, and that's Laura."

Leo looked at her wildly. " Laura is my-our daughter?"

" Leo I wanted to tell you." She cried and tears spilled down her cheek. " I just couldn't. Dan would have wanted to not marry me, and at the time I loved him."

" Its okay." He said embracing her. " I'm here now…and we can be a family."

" Leo I love you so much." She said as he stroked her hair gently.

" I love you too."

Phantom creedy lover: I don't owe you an apology cause u know I can't draw very well. Sonic was better though. That got a real laugh.

Charming Gilmore Girl: I will definitely continue. Thanks for reviewing.

PiperandLeofan101: thanks for reviewing

XxMrs.Justin Timberlake: thanks for reviewing. Please update! Tomorrow I will check. Please update both please please please.

A/N: Please review!


	4. My Daddy?

A/N: I don't own charmed

Piper didn't know how to tell Laura that Leo was her father, but she didn't think it would be too difficult. After Piper and Leo's talk, Piper sold her apartment and moved into a four-bedroom house with Leo. Laura started to become attached to Leo.

One day Laura asked a question that Piper knew she had to answer. " Mommy where is Daddy?" she asked. " Where did he go?"

" Laura." Piper started knowing she would need to tell the little girl what was going on. This affected her. " Daddy…" it pained her to say 'daddy' when Dan wasn't her father.

" He went away to a far away place away from you and mommy." She finished

" So I don't have a daddy anymore?" Laura asked with a sigh.

Piper sighed. " Laura could you give me a minute?" she asked. Laura nodded and Piper went into the kitchen where Leo was.

" Laura wants to know where Dan is and I think I am ready to tell her the truth." She said. " How about you?"

" I'm ready." He said. " This way I can act more fatherly towards her."

" You're doing a great job already."

He followed her into the living room where Laura was.

" Laura I want you to meet someone." Piper said gesturing to Leo.

" Mommy that's Leo silly I know him."

" Laura this is your Daddy." Piper said. " Dan is not your daddy."

" So daddy isn't really my daddy and Leo is my daddy?" Laura summed up quite good for a three-year-old.

" Yes." Leo responded.

" You see, Leo and I loved each other three years ago before I married Dan and well out of our love, I had you." Piper started. " But I realized before I knew about you that Daddy and her relationship couldn't work, because of bumps in the rode. Dan and I got married and Dan thought you were his daughter until I told him the truth and that's why we aren't together any more. I just didn't love him anymore."

" Leo?" Laura said. " Can I call you daddy now?"

" Of coarse you can." He smiled.

" Daddy can you play with me?" Laura giggled. " Mhmm I like calling you Daddy."

" I would love to princess." He said.

Laura smiled. " I like that name." She said. " Can you call me that from now on?"

" Sure princess." He said.

" My angel." Piper thought. She didn't know how she lived her life without Leo by her side for all these years.

The next day they went to the park. Laura was playing with her friend Lynn, and Piper and Leo were talking to Lynn mother Katherine. Katherine and Piper had been friends since before the girls were born. She knew all about Leo being Laura's real father since Laura was born, and couldn't be happier that they were back together. She never really liked Dan. Leo was always kind to her.

" So what do you guys have planned for the future?" Kath asked

" Well we're taking it one day at a time right now." Piper replied.

_Soon we'll be married and we can be a family_ Leo thought_ and I am going to propose at the perfect moment._

Piper smiled at him and said, " I couldn't ask for a better person then Leo."

Kath smiled. " If only all relationships were that way." She said. " When Jim and I got divorced I was heartbroken, but now I am free of his unkind heart."

" You'll find a special person." Piper assured her. " I assure you."

"I know I will." She sighed. " I'll find my Leo."

Piper smiled. Leo was the best thing that had ever happened to her in the past few months, besides divorcing Dan.

Rachel Taylor: thanks for reviewing

Hally55: thanks for reviewing. I am glad you like this story

Lighterlover: thanks for updating. You killed leo tear tear oh well it's a fic and it fit really well…but I thought he was a white lighter and if a white lighter jumps they are just human again. I am very confused.

A/N: Please review.


	5. The Wedding

A/N: I don't own charmed

They were still in the park and Laura was playing nicely with Lynn. They had been friends since birth, and loved to play with each other. Kath volunteered to take Laura home for the night so that the girls could have a sleep over, and Piper and Leo could have a night to themselves. Leo knew that this would be the special night that he could propose to Piper.

When they got home Leo took Piper into his arms and kissed her passionately. This was too much for her. She gave into the kiss and they sank into the couch that they had moved to without breaking the kiss. They continued to deepen the kiss. He broke the kiss and pulled away from her.

" Piper I love you so much." He started. " And I can't imagine my life without you. When you were with Dan, it broke my heart every time I saw you with him. When I heard you were divorcing him, it made me happy, because he never treated you right, and you deserve to be treated right. Now my life is perfect with you and Laura, and I don't think it could get any better than this. Will you marry me?" He pulled a velvet box out of his pocket.

She took it and opened it to see a diamond ring in it. Tears streamed down her face, as she took the ring out and put it on her finger. She leaned in to kiss him.  
He pulled away from her and smiled. " I take that as a yes?"

She nodded and leaned in to kiss him again.

This time he kissed her with all of the passion he had built up in him since three years ago. Finally she pulled back and he laid himself down. She laid her head down on his chest and fell asleep.

The next day they talked about marriage and then went together to get Laura from Lynn's house.

" How was your night?" Kath asked.

" Great." Piper smiled up at Leo and he smiled back at her.

" I see." Kath laughed. "Glad I could give you some time alone."

" We'll have awhile for our honeymoon." Leo said.

" Honeymoon?" Kath said. " You two got engaged?"

" Yeah we did last night." Piper said happily.

" I am so glad for the two of you." Kath smiled.

" Thanks." Piper said. " We talked and the wedding is probably going to be in a month. You know, just close friends and family. Laura is going to be the flower girl, and my sister's son is going to be the ring bearer."

" Well I will help you pick out a dress." Kath said. " I know a great store in town."

" Thanks Kath." Piper said. " I would really appreciate that."

" Well Piper we had better get going if we want to tell your sisters." Leo said.

" Oh yeah well come on sweetie." Piper said taking Laura's hand.

A month later Piper and Leo were standing at the alter.

Leo started his vow. " Piper." He said softly. " I love you with all my heart and all I want to do is spend the rest of my life with you. The day I met you I fell in love with you. Every minute I spent with you I fell in love all over again and every time I look at you during our life together I w ill fall in love all over again. I will continue to love you forever."

He finished and a tear slid down Piper's face slowly. She then started her vow.

" Leo I have always loved you from the day I met you. I will love you for the rest of my life. When I met you, you seemed too perfect for me, but now that we're standing here and having been together and then apart, I never want to be apart from you again."

Leo was touched by her words. A sudden burst of love filled his heart.

" Do you Piper Marie Halliwell take Leonardo Wyatt to be your husband?"

" I do." Piper said.

" And do you Leonardo Wyatt take Piper Marie Halliwell to be your wife?"

" I do."

" I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They kissed and nothing more right.

Jorden's Prayla: thanks for reviewing

Phantom creedy lover: yes Stewie for govenor. One episode has Alyssa milano in it

Charming Gilmore Girl: yes well she really likes Leo better than Dan. Who doesn't? Lol

Mrs. Justin Timberlake: thanks for reviewing

Rachel PiperLeolove: thanks for reviewing

Hally: thanks for reviewing

Crs529: thanks for reviewing

Whitetiger: hope you liked the update

-0-charmed-freak-0-: thanks for reviewing. Please update that reunion one. I have one like that that I am going to publish set into when Piper is going to have Melinda. I don't think I am going to add Dan though

A/N: please review. some nice p/l romance right?lol


	6. The reception part 1

A/N: I don't own charmed.

At the reception, Piper and Leo danced for the first time as a married couple. He had her in his arms as they danced.

_You're there by my side  
In every way  
I know that you would not forsake me  
I give you my life  
Would not think twice  
Your love is all I need believe me _

Slowly he moved slowly around still holding her in his arms. Her head was rested on his shoulder, and her arms were around his waist. 

I may not say it quite as much as I should  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in  
And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

_I'm wondering how I ever got by  
Without you in my life to guide me  
Where ever I go the one thing that's true  
Is everything I do I do for you  
_

She lifted her head up ever so slightly, to see Laura on her new father-in-law's lap. She remembered when he and his wife met Laura, and how happy they were. This made it so much easier for Piper to be happy. Now she had a new life with Leo, and it was with him, the man that she loved._  
_

_I may not say it quite as much as I should  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in  
And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together _

She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back, and they kissed. They pulled apart and smiled at each other again.

Her white train followed in the back of her as they moved slowly around_  
_

_So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear _

So whenever you get there  
Just reach out for me  
I'll never let you down my love

All that was on his mind right at that moment was her and all that was on her mind was he. He looked down into her eyes lovingly and kissed her again.

And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

They danced like this for ages, and then sat down together to eat.

A/N: how's that for p/l romance? Next will be some cuteness between Leo and Laura


	7. The reception part 2

A/N: I don't own charmed. The last chapter's song I forgot to put that it was ' This I swear' by Nick Leachey

The reception went on going great. Piper and Leo were in wedded bliss, and didn't want this night to end. Laura looked so cute dancing around with her little pink flower girl dress on. Finally they sat down to eat a little bit.

" This dance is dedicated to the fathers and daughters in this room." The DJ said. " the groom and his daughter will you please start out the song."

Leo smiled at Laura across the table.

" Daddy do you want to dance with me?" Laura asked

" Of coarse I do princess." He said. " Come on." He got up and lifted the three-year-old into his arms. He pushed her chestnut brown hair away from her face and made his way to the dance floor. The song began to play.

_You're the end of the rainbow, my pot of gold,  
You're daddy's little girl to have and hold.  
A precious gem is what you are,  
A ray of hope, a shining star._

Leo watched as his daughter rested her head against his chest.

" Daddy can I dance too?" she asked.

" Sure princess." He said placing her carefully on the floor.

She wrapped her tiny hands around his hands and began to dance slowly.

You're the brightest of the sunshine  
Morning's first light  
You warm my day, you brighten my night  
You're sugar you're spice, you're everything nice,  
And you're daddy's little girl.

Piper was watching from their table. A tear threatened to slide down her cheek as she watched. This was a picture perfect moment. 

You're the end of the rainbow, my pot of gold,  
You're daddy's little girl to have and hold.  
A precious gem is what you are,  
A ray of hope, a shining star.

Leo smiled down at his daughter and she sent back a toothy smile back at him.

" Daddy?" she asked.

" Yes princess?" he said.

" Will you be here forever?"

" Forever." He assured her.

" Good cause I love you daddy."

A tear gently and unnoticeably slid down his cheek.

" I love you too sweetheart." He said.

You're the brightest of the sunshine  
Morning's first light  
You warm my day, you brighten my night  
You're sugar you're spice, you're everything nice,  
And you're daddy's little girl.

The song ended and Leo went back to the table and Laura stayed dancing to the next song that came on with one of her friends that came to the party.

Piper smiled at Leo and he smiled back.

" That was very sweet." Piper told him.

" That was long over-due." He said. " I want to spend more time with my daughter and get to know her a bit more."

" Leo you know her better than Dan ever did and he lived with us." Piper said softly.

" You have been there her whole life."

" I know, but its just an excuse to spend time with her." He said. " We've got a special girl Piper."

" She's got a special father." She told him. " And I've got a special husband."

" I've got a special wife." He said gently caressing her cheek.

She smiled. " Now is that supposed to earn you a kiss?" she said

He nodded.

She stood up and made her way to his chair. Then she sat on his lap and gave him a sweet kiss.

" Hey get a room!" Paige laughed as she came over to their table with Prue and Phoebe

" Paige they are newly married." Prue said. " Let them kiss."

" Yeah let me kiss my husband." Piper said giving Leo another kiss.

" Look at them." Phoebe said to Prue " its sickening."

" Yeah well she deserves it after Dan." Prue sighed. " He never treated her right, and Leo treats her like a queen."

The looked to Piper and Leo again. They were still in the same kiss.

Laura skipped over to the table.

" Mommy?" she said.

" Yes?" Piper said quickly breaking her kiss with Leo.

" Can I eat?"

" Sure." Piper said getting off of Leo's lap. She made her way over to the buffet table.

" Daddy?" Laura said.

" Yeah, princess." He said.

" Can I sit on your lap?"

" Here." He smiled and lifted her up into his lap gently.

Piper came back a minute later with chicken nuggets and ketchup on a plate. Laura was facing Leo and giggling.

" So I see you are having a good time with daddy." She said to Laura.

Laura turned around and nodded.

" So Piper when do you leave for your honey moon?" Paige asked.

" Tonight." Piper said sitting down. " Prue is going to take Laura for the two weeks."

" Mommy what's a honey moon?"

" Its when a newly married couple goes on a vacation together."

" Oh can I come?"

" No, your going to stay with Aunt Prue for the time we are away." Leo said.

Laura looked disappointed.

" But…" he added. " when we get back we are going to go to the zoo together."

" Me you and mommy?" Laura asked. Her eyes lit up.

" Yes, me you and mommy."

" Daddy?" she said. " Can we go somewhere just me and you too?"

" Of coarse." He smiled.

Piper smiled. Her family was back together and happy.

-0-charmed-freak-0-: hoped you liked the Leo/Laura cuteness.


	8. The Honeymoon Part 1

A/N: I don't own charmed.

It was the first night of their honeymoon and they decided to stay home for two weeks alone. They were walking back towards their room from dinner.

" I had a nice night," he said.

" Wanna make it better?" se smiled.

" Mrs. Wyatt are you trying to seduce me?" his mouth curved into a grin.

" Is it working?"

" Yep." He said gathering her up into his arms. He opened the door with his foot. (The door was slightly opened.)…

Leo rolled off of Piper and breathed in heavily.

" That was great." She panted.

" Yeah." He agreed.

" I love you so much." He said while giving her a kiss.

" I. (Kiss) love. (Kiss) you. (Kiss) too. (Kiss). (Kiss).

She rolled on top of him, not breaking the kiss.

His mouth creased into a grin as she did this.

She broke the kiss. " You know Leo." She said. " We can do this the whole rest of the two weeks."

He smiled. " As much as I would like to do that." He laughed. " I have something very special planned."

" Oh do you now?"

" Yeah and that might lead into this."

" I can't wait then." She smiled.

He smiled back and she rolled off of him.

The next morning Piper awoke to a ray of sunlight. She stretched her arm out to the side of her, expecting to hit a warm body, but instead just got warm sheets. She sat up wondering where her husband went to see him coming in with a tray of what looked like two plates with eggs and bacon, and two large cups full of orange juice.

" Leo…" she said raising herself into sitting position.

" Breakfast in bed for the newlyweds." He said.

" How did I ever find such a perfect man?" she smiled.

" I don't know." He said. " I am one in a thousand I guess."

" No you are one in a million." She corrected.

" Yeah well I hope you like the eggs and bacon." He said sitting down next to her.

" I am sure I will." She said. " So the restaurant is empty tonight if you want to go there tonight for a candle lit dinner." Piper owned her restaurant P4 and also the head chef.

She put a piece of toast into her mouth and kissed him.

" Leo?" she said.

" Yeah?"

" I never told Dan that Laura wasn't his daughter…what will I do if he comes back looking for her?"

" He can't hurt you." Leo said. " I'll protect you."

Piper smiled. How could she ever ask for a better man?

A/N: okay I am sorry to all of my fans for the enormous wait, but I was grounded off of the computer. Updates for everything within the next week or so. Thanks to all that reviewed.


	9. The Honeymoon Part 2

A/N: I don't own charmed.

By the time the both of them finished eating it was about 10:00. A day of leisure was ahead. No P4 or Laura to take care of. No just her and Leo. How much better could this get? Better apparently. Leo scheduled them a luxurious dinner at San Francisco's finest restaurant. Then after that they would go to a fine theater movie and then well come home and have fun of their own.

At six Piper came down stairs to a waiting Leo in a slinky black dress, with her hair left down, just as Leo loved it, ears accessorized with pearl earrings, and feet sheltered with black heal shoes.

" Wow." Was all Leo could say when he saw her.

" I thought you might like it." She grinned.

" Like it? I love it." He smiled. " Now lets go so that we can get back here to have some fun."

" You read my mind." She laughed.

The restaurant was called, " La Bella Casa di Firenze Italiana." **(The Beautiful House of Florence Italy)** It was a fine restaurant indeed as Leo said it was. Chandeliers draped from the ceilings and each table was covered with a white tablecloth falling to the floor. On top of each table was two white candles lit.

" Leo this is wonderful." She gasped.

" Oh we're not eating here." He said.

Piper tilted her head slightly at him.

" Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt?" a man in a black and white suit said.

" Yes." Leo said kindly.

" The honeymoon suite is right this way." He gestured towards the right side of the room and led them into a separate room.

The room was so magnificent. Papered in red, there was one table in the middle of the room with two lit candles. Two chairs set to the side of the round table. Piper could hear violin music being played softly from the corner of the room At the side of the room was a dance floor where the soft music resided. Piper was amazed at what she saw and wondered how Leo knew this was going to be perfect.

" A flower for the lady." The waiter said handing Piper a white rose. " Enjoy."

He left leaving Piper and Leo alone to enjoy themselves.

" Leo this is wonderful." She gasped.

He smiled.

Their orders were taken a couple of minutes later, and within a half hour it was served.

" Leo how did you ever think of this?"

" Oh it just came to me." he joked.

After they finished Leo held out his hand as to gesture for her to dance. Piper took his hand graciously and they made their way to the dance floor. They moved around slowly as he held her in his arms. The soft music in the background was soothing to Piper. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they moved. His arms were around her waist and her arms were rested on his shoulders. A soft song started to play behind them as the violins stopped playing.

_In your arms I can still feel the way you_

_want me when you hold me_

_I can still hear the words you whispered_

_when you told me_

_I can stay right here forever in your arms_

Leo leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. She smiled up at him, and he smiled down at her.

_And there ain't no way--_

_I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't no way--_

_and there ain't no how_

_I'll never see that day..._

He smoothed her hair gently and kissed her neck.

Piper felt as if she was inside of a fairy tale. Like Cinderella finally being happy with her one true love. Then after this thought she realized that this was reality and she was really with the man that she loved.

_'Cause I'm keeping you_

_forever and for always_

_We will be together all of our days_

_Wanna wake up every_

_Morning to your sweet face—always_

Dan had never made her feel like this. In fact he had made her feel like she was completely worthless to him. Before they got married, he made her feel somewhat special, but that was just an act. Not until a week after the wedding did he show some of his true colors. At one point after Laura was born he had even shouted at Piper and called her a name she never wanted Laura to hear. Now she was happy and that was all that mattered.

_Mmmm, baby_

_In your heart--I can still hear_

_A beat for every time you_ _kiss_ _me_

_And when we're apart,_

_I know how much you miss me_

_I can still feel your love for me in your heart_

Leo always knew in his heart that he would make it hear with her in his arms. That they would grow old together and love each other for the rest of their lives. That was all he needed for the rest of his life was her next to him for the rest of his life, and for Laura to always have a smile on her face.

_And there ain't no way--_

_I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't now way--_

_and there ain't no how_

_I'll never see that day..._

_(I wanna wake up every morning)_

_In your eyes--(I can still see_

_the look of the one) I can still see_

_the look of the one who really__ loves me_

_(I can still feel the way that you want)_

_The one who wouldn't put anything_

_else in the world above me_

_(I can still see your love for me) I can_

_still see your love for me in your eyes_

_(I still see the love)_

Their love was transcendent and they would love each other forever.

_And there ain't no way--_

_I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't no way--_

_and there ain't no how_

_I'll never see that day..._

_I'm keeping you forever and for always_

_I'm in your arms_

It was late in the evening by the time they got home.

" I love you." Leo said to Piper before they got into bed. " Forever and for always."

A/N: okay I found this chapter to be touching. I just love P/L so there will be a lot of romance to come. Review please!

Alyssa Holly Halliwell: sorry for the long update wait. I was grounded off of the computer. More updates to come.

Phantom Creedy Lover: Thank you and so are you Seanny ( lol) I know you aren't Seanny but on occasion I shall call you that.

PiperPhoebePaige3: I am doing my best with updating. Like I said I was grounded off of the computer and before that there was mid terms so sorry and I will try to update as soon as I can. Thanks for reviewing.


	10. Home

A/N: I don't own charmed.

Two weeks later Phoebe and Prue brought Laura home to the manor.

" Daddy!" Laura cried flinging herself into Leo's arms.

Leo hugged his daughter to his chest.

" I missed you so much." She said. " Don't leave me ever again."

" That's what mommies and daddies do when they want alone time." Leo explained.

" But I'll always come back."

" What did you and Daddy do on vacation, Mommy?" Laura asked with excitement, turning to Piper. " Did you go to the beach and go to the park, and play in the pool, and watch lots of movies?"

" Ummm…Yeah." Piper said.** (Like the scene in " That 70's Episode " Piper? Your name is Piper, too?" " Ummm…yeah.")**

" I am sure you had fun." Phoebe smirked; knowing that probably a lot of their honeymoon vacation had been spent in bed. They probably went out to dinner numerous times, and watched a movie or two, but the being in bed was probably the highlight.

Phoebe turned to Piper and whispered in her ear. " Sleep much?" she whispered.

Piper grinned at her. " Not so much." She said.

She turned to Leo. He grinned too.

" Listen I need to go so are you okay here?" Phoebe said.

" Yeah." Piper said.

Phoebe waved and left.

" Daddy can we go to the park?" Laura asked.

" Sure as long as mommy wants to." Leo agreed.

" No, why don't you two go and spend some time together?" Piper suggested.

" Great idea." Leo said. " Except how about we go to Chuckie Cheese's?"

" Chuckie Cheese's _and_ the park?" Laura asked with puppy dog eyes.

" How can I say no to that face, now?" he smiled. " Okay, Chuckie Cheese's _and_ the park."

" Yay Daddy!" Laura cried.

" Go get ready." He told her. " We'll go in about a half hour."

Laura nodded, but Piper knew that she couldn't tell time, being only three years old.

" Why don't you go and get some jackets." She suggested. " It might get a little chilly."

" Okay." He said and left the room.

The doorbell rung so Piper jogged over to the door to answer it.

She opened the door to find the last person she ever wanted to see standing on her stoop. Dan Gordon.

" Why the hell are you here?" she said quietly yet audible.

" I wanted to talk." He said. " I feel bad about where we left off."

" Dan I don't want you in my life anymore." Piper said. " We're divorced."

" Yeah, but…"

" Whose at the door?" Leo's voice came from the next room over. He came into the room holding Laura's small pink jacket and his own on his arm.

" What the hell is he doing here?" Dan cried.

" I live here, now leave my house."

" What are you two living together again?" He snarled. " What did you bump your head or something?"

" Don't speak to my wife that way." Leo said angrily.

" Wife?" he said. " You two got married? Well I'm not upset."

" Why are you here?" Piper asked.

" I wanted to see my daughter." He said simply.

" Dan you don't have a daughter." Piper said. " Leo is Laura's real father. Her biological father."

" So you lied to me for all of those years?" he snarled.

Piper nodded.

" Well goodbye then." He said and left.

" Thank you Leo."

" Dan can't come near you." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. " You're safe with me."

" I feel safe." She smiled. " Now go have a good time with your daughter."

" Laura!" Leo called out.

Laura raced down the stairs and to Leo.

" Lets go." He said.

" Be home by seven." Piper said.

" Can do." Leo told her.

They walked out the door holding hands.

Leo got into the front driver's seat of his car, after putting Laura safely into her car seat.

" Daddy?" Laura said.

" Yes, princess?"

" Was that my old daddy that was at the door before?"

" You saw him?"

Laura nodded.

" Yes, it was." Leo said deciding to tell her the truth. " But don't worry you're safe with me."

" I'm always safe with you Daddy." Laura said.

A/N: okay so Dan came back and Leo told him to get lost. Next chapter is Laura and Leo bonding time.

Thanks to all those who reviewed. Sorry for the long wait.

Phantom creedy lover: oddball? Same to you! Lol

Lizardmomma: thanks for reviewing

PiperPhoebePaige3: the song was forever and for always by Shania Twain. I think that's the title but I know it is by Shania Twain.

xoxo RBL xoxo: thanks for the review and the add to my forum. It means a lot since not a lot of people answer to it.

Ermay Delichia: thanks for the review and I am glad you love this story. I love your story Chapters of Life: Adulthood. Please update on that. I can't stress that enough. I absolutely love that story.

Charmed - Freak: thanks for the review. Do you need me to write a new chapter for the reunion story? I can if you want me to.

Paige Matthews06: thanks for the review.


	11. Father&Daughter Time

A/N: I don't own charmed

Leo pulled up into Chuckie Cheese's parking lot. He got out of the car and then helped Laura get out of the car. They walked hand-in-hand into the building, and got tokens from the nice lady at the counter.

" Do you want pizza, Laura?" Leo asked.

" Yes, I do Daddy." She said.

Leo got two slices of pizza from the food counter, and two sodas. Piper would probably not be too happy with giving her soda, but it was their day out. They ate, and talked about pre-school. Laura had a friend named Jaime, from what she told him, and she had blonde hair. Laura's favorite part of school was story time.

Leo could tell already that Laura was just like her mother, in the way that Piper was always shy. From what Laura told him, Jaime was just as shy as she was, and Laura liked story time, because it wasn't a time where anyone was playing. It wasn't bad, though. Laura would come out of her shell sooner or later, just like Piper did.

Leo let Laura go on some rides, and play some games. She ran out of tokens, so he brought her over to the machine to get more. He put the money in and waited for the coins to come through. He put them into his pocket, and went to turn back to Laura, but she wasn't there.

Panic struck his mind. Where could she be? He lost his own daughter. His own flesh and blood.

" Laura?" he called out. There was no answer. He rushed all around in search, and hoped to find her. She was nowhere to be found. He didn't know what to do. Should he have someone call her over a loud speaker? Or keep looking. Yeah keep looking. He told himself. She couldn't of gone far. She was only three, and Piper had told her about going other places without an adult.

" Laura?" he called out again.

" I'm right here, daddy." He heard a little voice say with a tug at his jeans.

" Laura!" he cried. " Where were you?"

" I went to the bathroom, daddy." She said.

" You need to tell Daddy when you need to go somewhere." He said, taking her into his arms and hugging her. " Daddy was so scared he had lost you."

" I'm sorry, Daddy." She said.

" Just don't do that again, okay?"

She nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Next they went to the public town park. There weren't many kids there, which made it easier for Leo to watch her.

" Daddy, come play!" Laura cried from the jungle gym.

Leo smiled, and went over to where his daughter was.

He held her up so that she could grip onto the monkey bars, and go along them. Then they went into the sand box to build a sand castle. Leo knew it wasn't going to work, but it amused Laura to try.

" See you need to put the sand together carefully." He told her.

She clumped a portion of sand together just to watch it fall.

" Its fun watching it fall, daddy." She said.

Leo smiled. "Okay, Laura."

They then proceeded onto reading a book on one of the park benches.

" Do you want it here or there." He read from the children's classic 'Sam I am' **(hehe a charmed episode title also known as 'Daddy Dearest'**) " I don't want it here or there. I don't want it anywhere."

Laura giggled all the way through the book.

A little while later they went back home. Piper was in the kitchen making dinner when they got back.

Leo put Laura in her room to take a nap after a long day, and went into the kitchen to join Piper.

" How did it go?" she asked, after he greeted her with a kiss.

" It went great." He said. "We had a great time."

" Really?" she smiled. " Do you think you can give me a great time, sometime?"

" That can be arranged." He smiled back at her. His smile made her melt, like the first time she met him in High School. " Tomorrow night maybe?"

" Sure." She said. " I'll have Prue take Laura. Over night, and we can have our own fun. Laura can hang out with Natalie. " Natalie was Prue's daughter.

" Sounds good to me," he said. " I'll have to make it _extra _special."

" With you here, how could it be any more special?" she said.

**A/N: okay so it is really short, but the romance chapter comes next. If any one has any ideas, please tell me. **

**Thanks to the people that reviewed:**

**Strizzy: thanks for the review.**

**PiperPhoebePaige3: don't say that. You are an awesome writer too. **

**Lizardmomma: couldn't have Dan in there for too long. Hope you liked the father daughter bonding. **

**Charmed Freak: don't worry it'll be sent soon. I just need to update all that hasn't been updated in months. Glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you liked this one. **


	12. Family time and time to ourselves

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

Piper decided to call Prue, and see if she could take Laura overnight.

" Didn't you just get back from your honeymoon?" Prue reminded her.

" I know we did, but could you please take her. I'll give you money to take her to McDonalds."

" Oh alright." Prue said. " Bring her at six"

" Thanks, sis." Piper said and hung up the phone."

Leo walked into the room just as she hung up.

" What did she say?" he asked.

" She said to bring her over at six." Piper smiled. "And then it's just you and me baby."

" Just you and me."

At six that night Leo brought Laura to Prue's house. Piper told him that while he was gone she would cook dinner.

He left, and she ran into their bedroom. She wasn't going to cook at all for him. She grabbed her best slinky black dress from their closet, and threw it over her head. Then she did her hair, by brushing it out. Leo loved when she left her hair down, so that was going to be the way it was going to be. She then proceeded onto putting some make up on, and she was done.

She turned out the lights, lit some candles, and waited for his return.

Leo walked up the driveway to his house, and into the front door. There was no one in his vision of sight, even with the lights off, so he made his way to his bedroom, to see if Piper was there. He turned on the lights to see her lying on their bed, staring at him, smiling, and wearing the most gorgeous slinky black dress.

" Well, hello there." He smiled. " Would you be my date?" He took off his coat and set it down on a nightstand.

She smiled. " Yes, I would be."

He growled, went onto their bed, and kissed her passionately. He pushed her flat onto the bed, and crawled on top of her.

Before they knew it, it was midnight. They hadn't eaten, and they were definitely hungry.

Piper got out of bed, and looked at him.

" What should I cook?" she asked him, as she put her robe on.

" Nothing, come back to bed." He urged her.

" We're both hungry." She said.

" The only think I am hungry for is you." He smiled.

" How sweet." She smiled. " Well when you put it that way." She crawled back into bed, and let him kiss her neck.

She groaned as he kissed her neck. It felt so good; his sweet kisses against her skin.

" I love you Leo," she said.

" I love you, too." He said, breathlessly.

The next morning, Piper woke up to the familiar scent of her husband.

He was already up, and reading a newspaper. Her head was against his bare stomach, and her arms were around his waist, gently.

" Hey, honey." She said, sleepily.

" You're awake." He said. " Good, I am going to make breakfast for the two of us."

" Shouldn't I do that?" she teased. Leo wasn't actually a bad cook.

" You aren't to lift a finger." He said. " You are to rest while I make breakfast, and you can eat it when I am done."

" Can I ask a question, Mr. Wyatt?"

" What is the question, Mrs. Wyatt?"

" Can I at least kiss you good morning?"

Leo bent down and plated a kiss on her lips. Even the smallest of kisses from him, sent shivers down Piper's spine. He had that effect on her, and that was one of the things she loved about him.

" Mr. Wyatt?"

" Yes, Piper?"

" I have a boo boo." She said.

" Where?"

She pointed to her lips where there was clearly not a cut.

Leo smiled, and planted another kiss on her lips.

" All better?" he asked.

" Much better." She said.

" I am going to make breakfast now." He said. " You stay here.

A half hour later, Piper was allowed to come down and eat.

Leo made pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

" Smells good." She said as she entered the kitchen. There was a table set for two, and two plates set.

" Come sit." He instructed, as he sat down in one of the seats.

She sat down in the seat across from him, and began to eat.

" This is good." She said.

" And you doubted me." he joked.

" Never for a second."

Later that day, Leo went to pick Laura up from Prue's house.

" What did you and mommy do?" Laura asked on the car ride home.

" We did the taxes." Leo lied.

" Oh and are they all done?"

Leo smiled and nodded.

When they got home, Piper was waiting for them with her coat on.

" Where are we going?" Leo asked.

" We are going to Splish Splash. It just opened for the summer." It was June, and the park had just opened. Laura was off from school now, so Piper decided it could be fun.

" Splish Splash?" Laura repeated. "What's that?"

" It's a water park, sweetie." Piper said.

" Yay!" Laura cried, and grabbed Leo and Piper's hands.

" Lets go, mommy and daddy!"

Leo drove all the way to the nearest Splish Splash, and had difficulty in finding a parking space. With places like that, it was always hard to find a parking space.

Finally he found one, and parked.

" Now you need to stay with mommy and daddy, okay?" Piper told her daughter. " no wondering off, okay?"

"Okay, mommy." Laura said.

They walked over to the kiddies' pool and stayed there for a while, until Laura got hungry at about noon.

Piper and Leo brought her over to the food court, and bought her chicken fingers, and fries. They themselves bought a pack of popcorn chicken, and shared that, and a pack of French fries.

Then after they ate, they went down a small slide. Piper went down with Laura, and Leo went down by himself.

Then Laura insisted on going on the ladybug ride. It was a ladybug roller coaster that you got wet on. Leo took Laura on this one. They squeezed into one car, which wasn't too hard, seeing as how tiny Laura was.

" I gots wet, mommy." Laura said.

" I see that." Piper smiled. " Come on I have a towel in my bag."

Piper dug through her bag, to find a Beauty and the Beast towel, and handed it to Laura.

Laura wrapped it around her body and shivered.

Leo picked her up into his arms.

" Warmer now?" he asked.

" Yes, I am Daddy." She said.

They went home after a while, had dinner, and went to bed. All of them were tired after a long day out together.

**A/N: not long, but not short. One person suggested I have Piper and Leo have another baby. Should I do that? Or is it too soon for that? Give me your opinion. **

**Thanks to all the reviewers:**

**Jorden's Prayla****: I am glad you thought that the last chapter was cute. **

**Charmed Freak****: I am so glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one. I should have that story to you by tomorrow.**

**PiperPhoebePaige3****: Thank you for the suggestion. I hope you liked the whole scene where he came home. **

**Gilmore Girl Fan****: I may have that happen. They will have more kids through out the story for sure, but I am not sure when. **

**Thanks for all the great reviews and review more!**

**-piperleoforever21-**


	13. Miracle

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

**Two weeks after the last chapter**

She sat waiting patiently on the toilet seat of the bathroom connected to her and Leo's bedroom. The clock seemed to be mocking her. Time always seemed to go so slow when she wanted it to pick up the pace, but fast when she wanted to catch the moment.

Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…

She felt like she couldn't breathe. The stick sat on the counter, facing the tile. It held her future. Ten seconds seemed like ten hours for her, but now she had the results, and she was terrified to look at them. Would Leo be happy if it told her some news, or upset?

She flipped it over, with a shaking hand. It was one of those tests that gave you direct results.

The test read " pregnant"

She dropped the test into the garbage; with the aim she still had, and walked into her bathroom. What would she tell Leo? They had just gotten married, and she didn't think she was ready to do this. She could do anything with Leo by her side, she reminded herself. The best thing to do was just to tell him. Right now he was with Laura at the park. That was a weekly routine for them. They would probably be home within fifteen minutes or so.

She put a hand to her stomach that was flat now, but would become big within four months. That was what happened with Laura. She had started to grow within four months of her pregnancy. She knew the perfect way to tell him. She grabbed the test out of the garbage, wrapped it up in a little bit of wrapping paper, and attached string to it. She would give this to him as an, " I love you" gift. It wasn't the best, but it was original.

Fifteen minutes passed, and then twenty and she was wondering urgently when he was going to return. Finally he walked through the door with Laura.

" Leo!" she cried, pulling him into the house.

" Hello." He said. " We're back. Sorry we lost track of time."

" That's okay." She said. "Can you put Laura down for her afternoon nap, and meet me in our room?"

" Sure, everything okay?" he said.

" Yeah." She said. " Everything is okay."

He went upstairs, put Laura into her bed, and went across the hall to their bedroom.

" Leo."she said, when he walked into the room. " I have a present for you." She grabbed the wrapped test from her bedside nightstand.

" What occasion is it?" he smiled.

" No occasion." she said. " Just an 'I love you' gift." She held out the package for him to take.

" I see." He smiled, taking the package from her.

" I hope you love it." She said.

He smiled, and began to unwrap it.

She began to get nervous. How would he react to this kind of news? He was happy about Laura, but at that time he didn't know it was his own child. He loved her like his own, though. She remembered when she told Leo.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" _Leo I am pregnant." She said happily to Leo at her restaurant P4 before when it closed for the night._

" _Piper, that's wonderful." Leo said. " Just remember if you need me, I am always here for you and this baby."_

" _Thank you, Leo." Piper smiled. She felt a stab of regret, not being with Leo, and guiltiness, knowing that this was actually Leo's child. She wasn't happy with Dan anymore. He showed a second side the night after their wedding. _

" _Dan I am pregnant." She told her husband later that night. He was sitting on the couch, beer in hand, pizza on the table. He was watching a Lakers game and he hadn't taken his eyes off of the TV. _

" _Dan did you hear me?" she said again. " I am pregnant."_

" _That's nice dear." He said unemotionally. " Hey can you get me a beer?" _

_Piper walked out of the room in tears. _

He finished pulling the paper off of it, and looked at it. He realized what it was instantly, and she could see his eyes dart to the result. He looked at it, and then back at her. He didn't say anything, but kiss her passionately.

She pulled away, and looked into his beautiful green eyes.

" So I take that as you are happy?" she smiled, as tears fell down her cheek fast.

" Happy?" he repeated. " This is the greatest gift you could give me. I am overjoyed. Piper, we're having a baby."

" Leo we didn't even talk about this." She sighed. " But I feel ready with you here. After all, you were really the only one helping me raise Laura all her life while Dan was on 'business trips.' You were in the delivery room, and he wasn't."

" Laura was the most beautiful miracle I had ever seen in my life." He smiled. " I still remember that day."

" _Where is Dan?" Piper yelled so that people in the next room could hear her. _

" _He's not here, Piper." Leo said. " But I am and I am going to help you through this."_

_A contraction hit Piper, and she gripped Leo's hand. _

" _Its okay." Leo said. " Just think of the baby girl you will be holding soon." _

" _Leo, thank you for being here." She breathed. " It means so much to me and this baby." _

" _Piper I need you to push on the next contraction." The doctor said. _

_The next contraction it Piper, and she started to push. A sound of cries filled the room after a few painful pushes. _

_The cries were the most beautiful thing Piper had ever heard. _

_The baby was cleaned off, and handed to Piper. _

_She was the most beautiful thing Piper had seen. _

_Leo wished that this were his child. Dan didn't even care about Piper and their baby, because Leo knew Dan was getting drunk at a bar, he just didn't have the heart to tell Piper that._

" _She's beautiful, Piper." Leo said. _

" _She is isn't she?" Piper said. " My little Laura. Close to the name of the man who took care of mommy and her, more times than can be counted."_

_Leo smiled. Piper was such a great person. It broke his heart when they broke up, but his heart was starting to heal, and he couldn't think about it anymore. Just being a close friend to her made him happy. _

" Leo, I love you." She said after they relived that memory together.

" I love you too, Piper." He said.

They were sitting at the dinner table that night, eating Piper's homemade lasagna when they decided to tell Laura the good news.

" Laura, how would you feel about a baby brother or sister?" Leo asked her.

" I want a brooder." Laura said hopefully.

Leo laughed at the way she said 'brother'.

" Mommy's going to have a baby, Laura." Piper said.

" Where baby?" Laura asked.

" They are in Mommy's tummy." Piper said.

" How did it get there?" she asked.

Piper just about choked on her lasagna.

" Um…magic." Piper lied.

" Really?" Laura asked.

" Yep." Piper said.

Leo smiled at his wife. That was a nice save.

Piper went to bed that night, joined by her husband.

" This baby is a miracle, you do know that?" he said, as he got into bed.

" Our miracle." She said, and drifted off to a slumber so peaceful.

**A/N: okay so many people suggested this, so I decided to put it in. **

**Review. Thanks to the people who reviewed: **

**Lizardmomma****: I am glad you love the bonding. **

**Charmed Freak****: thanks for the review. I am glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you like this one. Chapter for your story will be sent very soon. I have a few Ideas for where it could go. **

**-piperleoforever21-**


	14. Telling the sisters

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

She would have to face it sometime. Piper was already two months pregnant, and she needed to tell her sisters they were going to be aunts again. She was going to invite the three of them over. It wasn't suspicious, because they were over all the time.

Laura had agreed to not tell anyone anything until Piper told them. Then she could say how excited she was.

They came over at seven that night.

" So Piper." Prue said. " Where are Laura and that lovely husband of yours?"

" Leo is reading Laura a bed time story." Piper said.

" He is so good with her." Phoebe commented.

" Listen." Piper said. " There is actually a reason I invited you girls here tonight."

" What?" Prue said. " Is it bad news?"

" No its not bad news." Piper smiled. " It is very good news. I am pregnant."

" Piper that's wonderful!" Prue exclaimed. " Does Leo know?"

" Of course he knows." Piper said.

" How far along are you?" Paige asked.

" Two months." Piper said.

" I am going to be an auntie again!" Phoebe said excitedly.

Leo came down the stairs with a smile on his face.

" What are you all smiling about?" he asked.

" Congratulations, Leo." Prue said.

" Thanks, Prue." Leo said.

" You excited, Leo?" Paige asked.

" Extremely." He said. " I have dreamed of having a family since I was little, and now here I am. Perfect wife, and perfect children."

" Awe, honey." Piper smiled. She went over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

" Andy never says that to me." Prue complained.

" Yeah well I got lucky."

" I am not even married." Phoebe said. " Not even a boyfriend."

" Poor Phoebs." Paige said.

Later on that night they left, and Piper and Leo went up to bed.

" What do you think it'll be?" she asked him as they went to bed.

" I don't care as long as they are healthy."

Two weeks from then, Piper decided to have a barbeque. She invited a few friends and of course her sisters.

" How are you feeling, Piper?" Piper's high school friend, Wendy, asked.

" You know." Piper said. " A little bit of morning sickness, but it's not that bad."

" That's good to hear." She said. " When is the baby due?"

" Sometime in March." Piper said.

" You must be so thrilled." Wendy said. " Do you know what it is yet?"

"No." Piper said. " We want it to be a surprise."

" I would want to know right away." Wendy said. " Especially to know what color to buy."

" Well I'll buy neutral colors for now." She said. "And then when he or she is born I can buy whatever colors."

" Sounds like a good plan." Wendy commented.

Piper felt a wave of dizziness come over her, and then left.

" Are you okay, sweetie?" Paige asked coming over. " You look like your about to faint."

" Yeah, well I just had a dizzy spell." Piper said. " I'll be fine."

" Okay." Paige said unsure. " Call us if you need us."

" Thanks Paige."

The dizziness didn't get a lot better, but she knew this was normal, because the same thing happened with Laura. Many times while she was pregnant with Laura, Leo would have to drive her home from the restaurant.

That night, she went to bed peacefully. She woke up at about three in the morning, feeling nauseous. She got out of bed, and ran to the bathroom connected to their bedroom, and began to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

" Honey are you okay?" Leo's voice came from the bedroom.

" I'm fine." Piper said, and then threw up some more.

Leo came into the room and pulled her hair away from her face.

She stopped, and flushed the toilet.

" You finished?" he asked.

" Yeah." She said, and took his hand. He helped her get off of the floor, and led her back into their bedroom. They got into bed again, and drifted off to the once peaceful slumber.

The next thing Piper knew, Laura was jumping on the bed next to Leo.

"Laura, stop." She heard Leo say. " Sit down." Piper opened her eyes to see Leo sitting up in bed.

" I want to say good morning to baby." She said.

Piper heaved herself up into sitting position.

" Come here baby." She said.

Laura crawled over to Piper, and sat down next to her.

" Here say hello." She said.

Laura put her head to Piper's stomach and rubbed it a little with her tiny hand.

" Hi brother." She said. " I can't wait to meet you."

" Laura, it could be a girl." Leo said. " You don't want a sister?"

" No, I want a brother."

"I see." Piper said. " Well who wants breakfast?"

" I want pancakes!" Laura said.

" Daddy can make them." Piper said.

" Sure." Leo said.

He got out of bed, and took Laura's hand. He led her out of the room and into the kitchen.

They ate breakfast and did the dishes. The doorbell rung, and Piper went to answer it figuring it was Prue Phoebe or Paige.

She opened the door to see none other than Victor Benett, the man she hadn't see in years.

**A/N: cliff hanger. Review please!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed chapter**

**Jorden's Prayla****: I don't know what I am going to have them have. I am still thinking about it.**

**Strizzy****: thanks for the review**

**Lizardmomma****: thanks for the review**

**PiperPhoebePaige3****: I hope you liked the sister's reactions. Thanks for the review**

**Ausrox101****: thanks for the review**


	15. Father back and happy

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

_She opened the door to see none other than Victor Benett, the man she hadn't seen in years. _

Victor didn't know about Piper's marriage to Leo, or the fact that he had one grandchild, let alone one on the way.

" Dad?" Piper whispered.

" Hi, Piper." He said kindly.

" Dad, what are you doing here?" she asked.

" What a man can't visit his daughter?"

" Not when he hasn't spoken to or heard from her in five and a half years." Piper scoffed.

" Piper, that is why I am here." He said. " I want to be a part of your life."

" Well, I don't think I can let you." She said. She was very angry with her father for never even caring about her.

" Where are Phoebe and Prue?" he asked.

" They are at the manor." Piper said. " How did you know I lived here anyway?" She lived with her sisters until three years ago when she married Dan. Now she lived here with her husband and daughter.

" I tracked where a Miss Halliwell lived." He said.

" Dad, you can't just walk away for years, come back for a day, and walk away again." She said. " It just doesn't work that way."

" Piper, I just want another chance." He said. " Please?"

" I will give you another chance." Piper finally said. He was after all her father, and maybe he would keep his word. She had learned with Leo to always give second chances. Leo had given her a second chance, and now they were married, with a daughter, and a baby on the way.

" Thanks Piper." He said, giving her a hug. " So what have you been up to?"

" Um…" she started when Leo came into the room.

" Dad, this is my husband, Leo." She said. " Leo this is my father."

" Hi, Leo." Victor said, shaking Leo's hand. " Long time no see."

" Nice to see you too, Mr. Benett."

" Victor, please." Victor said. " When did you two get married?"

" Oh about five months ago." Piper said.

" Congratulations." He said.

" So how are Phoebe and Prue?"

" They are alright." Piper said.

" And Paige?"

" She's good too."

All of a sudden there was a sound of little footsteps coming from the kitchen and into the room they were in.

" Daddy, can we go to the park today?" Laura asked as she came into the room.

" Sure, we can." Leo said.

" Laura, this is your grandpa." Piper said. " And Dad this is Laura."

" How old is she?" Victor asked.

" She's three and a half, Dad." Piper said.

" Oh so you two had a baby and decided to get married three years later?" Victor said.

" Dad, it's a very complicated story." Piper said.

" I've got all the time in the world."

Piper explained all about Dan, and Laura, and Leo. She told him how Dan wasn't really Laura's father, and Leo was, but Leo took care of Piper, besides the fact that he didn't even know Laura was his own daughter.

" So Leo was there for you, while Dan wasn't, and you divorced Dan, and married Leo." Victor summed up.

"Yeah." Piper said. " Leo was even there when Laura was born. Dan was out golfing or something."

" Mommy, I am thirsty, can I have a drink?" Laura said.

" Sure." Piper said, lifting her daughter into her arms. " Be nice, Dad."

" Leo, I am proud." Victor said, when Piper left. " You were there for my daughter when she needed you."

" I loved her, and I still do." Leo said. "I couldn't let her go through her pregnancy alone, and I won't ever leave her alone like Dan."

" So, I think I should go and see my other daughters." He said.

Victor left and went to the manor where Piper said they were.

He knocked on the door and awaited an answer. A tall, black haired woman answered the door.

" Hello, Prue." He said.

" Dad?" she said. " What are you doing here?"

" I came to see you." He said.

" You haven't in five years, so why change now?" she said.

" Look, can I please come in?"

Prue sighed and let him in.

"Phoebe, get in here!" Prue called out.

Phoebe rushed into the room, and stood next to Prue.

" What are you doing here?" she asked.

" I just wanted to patch things up." He said. "I don't think we left off very good, and I think we should be closer."

" Did you go to see Piper yet?" Phoebe asked.

" Yes, I did." He smiled. "And I met Leo and Laura."

" Dad." Phoebe said. " You had better not have put any stress on her, cause its not good for her baby."

"Baby, what baby?" Victor said.

" Piper is pregnant." Prue said.

" Why didn't she tell me?"

" Probably because she was so overwhelmed with you reappearance."

" No, she was quite happy." Victor said. "She forgave me."

" Dad, you were never in our lives, why would you want to now?"

" I miss my daughters." He said. " I just want to be a part of their lives again."

" I am going to trust you." Prue said. " Because you are my father, but leave once and I will never trust you again."

" Well that won't happen again, because I got an apartment around here."

Victor said goodbye to his two girls, and went to go back to his middle daughter.

" Hi, Dad." She said. She opened the door and let him in.

" Hi, sweetie." He said, coming in.

" Sit down." She said. " Leo and Laura just left for the park."

" That's nice that he spends time with her." Victor said.

" They go every week." She said. " It's ' Daddy and me' time, as Laura puts it."

" So how are you feeling?" He asked.

" Fine, why?" Piper said.

" Well, I went to the manor, and saw Phoebe and Prue." He said. " And they told me that you were pregnant."

" Yeah." Piper said. " Two and a half months."

" What is it?"

" We don't know, and we are going to wait to find out." She said. " I am going for a sonogram next week."

" Oh, well Congratulations, Piper." He said. " When is he or she due?"

" Sometime in March." She said.

Victor didn't say anything.

" Dad, maybe we could go out to lunch." Piper suggested. "We can wait until Leo and Laura get back, and go."

" I would really like that." Victor said.

" Great." Piper said.

Leo and Laura came back an hour later, and they were off to lunch. They had decided to go to Applebee's instead of P4. It would probably much more relaxing, because if they went to P4, the waiters and waitresses would probably drag Piper off to work. Piper was so glad to have her father back in her life, and she didn't want anyone interrupting this happiness.

**A/N: please review.**

**Harrypotterrox4lyfe: thanks for your review. I didn't know Leo's middle name was Christopher. What episode did he say his middle name was Christopher? **

**Strizzy: thanks for the review**

**Lizardmomma: thanks for the review.**

**Ausrox101: thanks for the review! Victor didn't hate Leo, he just didn't trust him, but now he and Leo are on good terms, after Victor found out that Leo had taken care of Piper during her pregnancy.**

**PiperPhoebePaige3: I probably am going to have Coop come in. In a special way, though. You will see. **

**Please review people!**

**-piperleoforever21-**


	16. Hormones and Soul Mate

**A/N: I don't own charmed **

Piper was now three months along, and she was going to have her first ultra sound. She still didn't want to know what the baby was, though. Leo was going to go with her.

He drove her to the doctor's office, and they waited in the waiting room for a while. Finally the doctor called her in.

" Now Piper, I need you to lift up your shirt, so that I can put this gel on it." He said.

" It's a little bit cold."

Piper lifted her shirt to reveal a stomach with a slight, barely noticeable bump.

" Lets see your baby, shall we?" he said.

He put a remote type thing against the gel, and moved it around a bit.

" There he or she is." He said, pointing to the baby. The baby was so tiny.

" They're beautiful." Leo smiled.

" Leo that's our baby!" Piper said.

When they were done, the doctor whipped the gel off of Piper's stomach, and went to go get the sonogram picture.

He came back a few minutes later with the picture, and handed it to Piper.

They got home as quick as they could, to show Laura the picture of her new baby brother or sister.

" Laura we're home." Piper called out.

Laura ran into the room, holding Prue's hand.

" What is it?" Prue asked.

" We don't know." Piper said. " We are going to wait for it to be born, so that it will be a surprise."

" Oh, come on." Prue said. " You found out right away with Laura."

" Yeah, but I want it to be a surprise this time."

" Fine." She said with a pout face.

" Bye, Prue."

Prue left, and Piper put Laura down for her afternoon nap.

" Its quiet." Piper said, as she sat down on the couch after putting Laura down for a nap. She and Leo were now resting on the couch.

" That it is." He said. " How are two of my favorite people?"

" We're doing just fine." She said, putting a hand to her stomach.

. " You know I love you, right?" she said.

" I love you too." He said. " And our children."

She smiled, and kissed him.

" Whoa." She said, pulling away, and putting a hand to her stomach. " Bathroom!"

She raced over to the downstairs bathroom, Leo right behind her. She lifted the toilet seat, and began to empty her breakfast out of her stomach. Leo held her hair back as she threw up. When she finally felt a little better, she heaved herself off of the floor, whipped her mouth off, and hugged him.

" I don't know what I would do with out you." She said. " I don't know what I would have done with out you when I was pregnant with Laura, either."

" I was there, and I am here now," He said. "And that's all that is important."

" I love you so much Leo." She said.

" Piper are you okay?" he asked.

" Yeah," she said. " I think my hormones are getting the better of me."

" Come here, baby." He said, holding her even closer. " How about I fix you a nice cup of hot tea, and we'll sit down and relax."

" That would be nice." She said. They walked together to the kitchen. The whole way, she had her arms around his waist, and her head on his shoulder.

He made her herbal tea, and sat down with her in the living room.

" Want to watch TV?" he asked.

" No," she said. " I just want to talk to you."

"What about?"

" About when Laura was a baby." She said. He smiled at her, remembering the times they shared.

_It was Laura's first birthday. Piper had just had a party for her, and Laura was so excited. _

_Leo entered the room where Piper stood. _

" _You need any help with anything?" he asked._

" _No, but thanks Leo." She said. " Dan should be home any minute. He actually promised to be here for her birthday, but look at the time, and he's not here."_

" _Its okay, Piper, I'll stay and help." Leo said._

" _Thanks Leo." She said. _

She remembered that day perfectly. Leo had stayed with her all night, and went home when Piper told him she could stay alone. Dan hadn't come home until three days after that.

She remembered all the good times with Leo, and she knew that Leo was the one for her. The one who cared all along. The right person to be a father, unlike Dan. Her real soul mate. Connected at the soul, and heart. Laura was already Daddy's little girl, even when she didn't know Leo was her father. They had always shared a special bond. Leo had always loved her, and cared about her. Leo was one in a million, and he always would be. He loved her more than life, and Dan would rather go have a drink at the bar with his pals, than stay married to her. She had felt love all those years, not from Dan, but from Leo. Leo was her true love. Forever and Always.

**A/N: this story isn't done. The ending of the chapter kind of seemed like the end, but it wasn't. This story is nowhere near done. Keep reading and review please. **

**Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed chapter 15:**

**Strizzy, Charmed Freak, piperphoebepaige3, Lizardmomma, jorden's Prayla, and ausrox101. **

**Please review people!**

**-piperleoforever21-**


	17. baby names

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

A nice hot bath seemed like a good idea to Piper. She was now four and a half months pregnant, and feeling pretty lousy. Her pregnancy with Laura went a lot smoother than this, but all she had to do was keep reminding herself of the little baby that she would meet in four and a half months time. Leo was also always there for her, which made it a lot better. This time Leo was her husband, and not just a supporting friend. The love for her was there. It was always there, but now she felt it in her heart. It was a great feeling too. Dan had always told her how big she looked, but Leo couldn't stop telling her how beautiful she was and looked. The words had never come out of his mouth. That was when he was around at least.

Right now, Leo was dropping Laura off at Prue's house. Prue had invited her over for a slumber party. What a great aunt Laura had.

She went into her and Leo's bathroom and started a hot bath.

" Piper?" came Leo's voice, when she had just settled into the bath.

" In here." Piper said calmly. He must have been back already.

Leo walked into his bedroom, and into the bathroom attached to it.

She was in the bathtub, covered in sweet smelling bubbles.

He smiled at her.

" I thought I would relax." She told him. " Want to join me?"

He smiled again, and took off his jacket. Next he took off all of his clothes, and got into the bath. It was warm to the touch, and relaxing.

" This is great." He said, relaxing into the tub.

" I know isn't it?" she agreed.

" Come here." He said, taking her hand in his. He pulled her over to his side of the tub, and rested her comfortably in his arms.

" Oh, this is much better." She said.

He kissed her neck softly and said. " I thought it would be."

She giggled. She loved being held in his arms. He held her closer, and kissed her again. She picked up some bubbles into her hands, turned around a bit, and blew them in his face. He laughed and blew some into her face.

Piper was having a good time. She felt relaxed and at ease. Right now she didn't have a care in the world. Laura didn't need to be anywhere, because she was already at her aunts, and she didn't need to be anywhere such as a doctors appointment, and Leo didn't need to be anywhere. Life was pretty damn great at that moment.

After an hour of being in this relaxation, her fingers started to get wrinkly.

" Leo, its time to get out." She said softly.

" Is it that time already?" he asked.

She nodded, and carefully got out of the tub. He followed her out, and wrapped a towel over himself, just like she had done.

" So, what shall we do?" he asked.

" I was thinking maybe going out to dinner?" she suggested. " I don't really feel that well, but I think getting out will be better than staying inside for the next four and a half months."

" Dinner it is." He agreed.

He brought her to a nice restaurant not too far from their house. It was an Italian bistro. They were having a really good time.

" Thought of any baby names?" he asked.

" Well for a girl I was thinking Cindy." Piper said. " For a boy maybe Riley."

" I love those names." Leo said. " Baby Cindy…that would be nice."

" Well, I have a feeling it's a girl." Piper said. " My whole family is girls. I wouldn't be surprised."

They got home, and Piper insisted upon going straight to bed.

" The baby wants some sleep." She said. " Mommy does too."

" Here let me bring you there." Leo said.

He lifted her up into his arms, and she let out a giggle. He then carried her up the stairs, and into their bedroom for a good nights sleep.

**A/N: sorry the chapter is so very short. If anyone has ideas, I am open to suggestions. Please let me know what you think of this short chapter, and an update will be up when I can think of a chapter. **

**-piperleoforever21-**


	18. the horrible dream

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

Laura came home the next day. Leo went to go pick her up, and when she got home, she immediately looked for Piper.

" Mommy?" she called out.

" In here, sweetie." Piper called from the kitchen. She was sitting down reading the newspaper.

Laura ran into the room.

" Hi, baby!" Piper said.

" Mommy, can I talk to you?" Laura asked.

" Sure you can." Piper said. Laura climbed onto her lap.

" Mommy, I want to be a ballerina." Laura said. " I want to take dancing just like Lila." Lila was Laura's friend from school.

" Laura, you want to dance?" Piper asked her. Piper was actually excited. She had wanted to dance when she was little, but it never stuck.

" Yeah and wear tap shoes, too."

" Well I'll sign you up." Piper said. " I'm sure it's not too late."

" Thanks, mommy!" Laura cried, and kissed Piper's cheek. She jumped down and ran out of the room. Piper got up and got the phone book out of the cupboard next to the stove.

Leo walked into the room.

" What are you doing?" he asked.

" I am calling the school where Laura's friend Lila goes to dance. You know Dance Art." Piper told him.

She found the number, and picked up the kitchen phone. She dialed the number, and waited. Finally someone picked up.

" Hello?" a woman said on the other end.

" Hello." Piper said. " I am calling to find out if I can sign my daughter up for dancing."

" You sure can." The woman said. " I am Mrs. Paula, the owner of Dance Art. How old is your daughter?"

" Almost four." Piper said.

" We can sign her up." Mrs. Paula said. " For little one's tap, and ballet."

" Can I sign her up for both?" Piper asked.

" You sure can." Mrs. Paula said. " Is this her first time dancing?"

" It is." Piper told her. " She really wants to dance."

" Well, if you'll come down with a check ready, and your daughter, we can sign her up."

" How's tomorrow?" Piper asked.

" Tomorrow will be great." Mrs. Paula said. " See you then."

" Bye now." Piper hung up the phone, and looked at Leo.

" We'll see tomorrow." She said. " I think I am going to sign her up."

" She told me in the car." Leo said. " She was all excited to ask you."

" I am glad she's found something she wants to do." Piper said. " I would be so happy if she loved to dance."

" I would be too." Leo agreed. " Where is my angel?"

" She ran out of the room right before I called Dance Art."

" I'll go find her, and we'll go to the park." Leo said. Piper nodded, and he left the room.

Piper heard Laura and Leo leave a couple of minutes later, and she decided it would be a good quiet time to relax, and put her feet up. She stood up, and walked to the living room. She put a DVD into the player, and sat on the couch to relax. It was actually kind of nice. The only thing missing of course was her husband, but he would come soon, and join her. After all Laura needed a nap.

Soon Piper found herself asleep, and in dream mode.

_Piper was in an unknown place, and three people surrounded her. _

" _Sorry, but you've lost custody of your daughter." A nearby voice said. " The DNA tests show Laura is really Dan's daughter. He gets custody._

_Soon her beautiful little girl and her ex disappeared and all that stood there was Leo. He whispered the words'" I love you," to her, and then he said, " I died in the car accident. This isn't how I want it to end, but I've got to go. My time is up. I am going to take care of our baby in heaven." She must have miscarried. _

_Now she was alone in a barren area. She was alone, and she started to cry. She started to scream out to the world, that why did it have to be her? _

The next thing she knew, Leo was shaking her awake.

" Honey, you were yelling." He said.

She clung onto him as fast as she could.

" Don't leave me," she said. " Please don't leave me."

" Honey, are you alright?" he asked gently, sitting down next to her.

" I just had an awful dream that I miscarried the baby, you died, Laura was really Dan's daughter, and she was being taken away from me."

"Honey, that's never going to happen," Leo assured her. " Our baby will be fine, and I'll never leave you. Laura is really mine, and well if Dan ever comes near any of us again, I'll have him arrested."

" I love you." She said, giving him a hug.

" I love you, too." He said.

**A/N: please review.**

**-piperleoforever21-**


	19. A test

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

Laura was able to start dance a week later. She was signed up for ballet and tap. Piper went out and bought her a few cute little dance outfits for her to wear. Laura was in love with the fact that she was going to get to dance. Her favorite part was the tap shoes. Piper had a feeling that tap would be Laura's favorite through her dancing career.

Piper was now five months along. Morning sickness wasn't as bad as it had been, but she still felt nauseous every now and then.

They still didn't know what the baby was, even though her sisters urged her to find out. They knew Laura was a girl when Piper was just four months along with her. She wanted this baby to be a surprise.

It was a Saturday morning, and Piper walked down the stairs towards the kitchen, ready to prepare breakfast. She walked into the room to see Leo and Laura sitting at the table already eating eggs and toast.

" What's all this?" she said, walking over to the table.

" Daddy made me breakfast, mommy." Laura said.

Piper smiled. " Is that so?"

Leo smiled. " It is." He said. " I made you a plate, too." He gestured towards a plate with scrambled eggs, just the way she loved them, and crisp toast on the side. Next to the plate was a tall glass of milk.

" Aww, honey, thank you." She grinned, and sat down in front of her plate, which was next to Leo.

" No problem at all." He said.

She picked up a fork at the side of her plate, and dug into the eggs. She took a bite. They were really good.

" These are great." She told him.

He smiled.

Later that day, Piper decided to do some light house cleaning. Leo and Laura were sitting on the couch watching cartoons on TV. Piper had forced Leo to not help, since she wanted to do this one thing alone.

She had just finished cleaning the kitchen counters, and was about to make lunch, when the doorbell rung. She went to go get it, because it was probably the delivery of the portable tap floor she had bought for Laura, and she would need to sign for it.

She made her way to the front door, and opened it. There standing before her was her ex-husband Dan.

"Dan?" she frowned. " I thought I told you to stay away from my family."

" No more lies Piper." He said. " I want my daughter. That's all I want."

" Laura is mine and Leo's daughter, Dan." She said. " We've been through this."

" How can I be so sure?" he shot at her. " How do I know you aren't just making that up?"

" Dan, just let me live my life." She said. " Laura is Leo's daughter. He was there when she was born. He held my hand as I gave birth. Where were you? Off drinking with your buddies, leaving me alone. He's always been her father. Now I need to get back to my family if you'll kindly leave. I mean why are we even discussing this?"

" Honey?" came Leo's voice. " Who was at the door?"

He came into the doorway of the living room. His mouth formed into a frown.

" I thought we had an agreement you wouldn't come here anymore." He said, angrily.

" I want my daughter." Dan said, insistently. " I don't believe that that little girl isn't mine. Please let me come in, and we can talk about it."

" Dan, please leave!" Piper said, impatiently.

Dan frowned, and looked at her, glaring down at her stomach.

" If I were you, buddy, I'd make sure that's your kid." He said. " We'll see whose daughter she is." He walked off without even closing the door.

Piper closed it, and turned to her husband. She sank into his arms, and sighed.

" Honey, we both know who her father is DNA or no," he said, rubbing her back. She leaned her head onto his strong chest.

" She is your daughter both ways." Piper assured him. " So is this little one."

He smiled. She lifted her head, and kissed him.

" I know." He said, when she pulled away. " That's the way I love it."

" He'll probably want a DNA test." Piper said. " Will you be okay with that?"

" I am." He said. " Anything to have him leave my family alone." He smiled down at her stomach. " All of us." He added.

She smiled, and kissed him again. He always had a way to make her feel better in any kind of stressful situation.

She stayed in his sweet embrace, taking in his nice aftershave less scent. She hated his aftershave smell, because it always made her nauseous, so he didn't use it.

" Why don't you go rest." He suggested. " You've been cleaning all day. I'll cook."

" I like to cook." She said. " But you can help if you want."

She smiled, and followed his lead into the kitchen.

Piper took out a box of macaroni and cheese from a cabinet, and set it next to the stove. Next she poured some water into a pot, and set it onto the stove to boil. She turned to see Leo looking at her, waiting for directions.

" Set the table." She said. " Please, honey?"

He crossed the room to the cabinet with the plates, bowls, and cups, and took out three bowls and three cups. After he set them onto the table, he took three spoons out of the silverware drawer.

As he put a spoon into each bowl, he heard Piper add the macaroni to boiling water.

" Where's Laura?" Piper asked.

" She's in the play room." Leo told her. " I just hope she didn't hear what happened."

" I hope so, too." Piper agreed.

A little while later, lunch was ready, and they all ate together.

Piper didn't think she had really had to worry about the whole situation, because with Leo she could overcome anything, and no test would show that Laura wasn't Leo's child.

**A/N: please review. thanks**

**-piperleoforever21-**


	20. Laura

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

It had been two weeks since Dan had made his visit, and now everything was okay again. Laura hadn't heard him come, and that made Piper and Leo feel a little bit better.

Piper came home after taking Laura to Dance Class, to see a pile of mail sitting on a side table.

" Leo?" she called out.

" In here." He said, from the kitchen.

She picked up the mail, and walked into the kitchen to see him sitting at the table, reading the newspaper.

" Did you take the mail in?" she asked.

He nodded, and smiled up at her.

She gave him a quick kiss, and sat down next to him.

She raked through the mail, until she came to a manila folder type envelope, and opened it.

The front read " Confidential"

She opened the letter to read:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt,_

_On behalf of Daniel Gordon, I have an order for a DNA test to be taken. This is standard procedure, but not to be taken lightly._

_Thank you, _

_Gail Gash_

" He wants a DNA test." Piper said, putting the letter down. She looked back at the bottom of the letter. " Tomorrow."

Leo looked at her.

" Are you worried?" she asked.

" Not at all." He said. " Laura is my daughter, and there is nothing to prove."

The next day, Piper, Leo, and Laura went to a special place to meet Dan and his lawyer. Piper's lawyer was also present.

The test was done, and they were awaiting the results.

" You wait." Dan said, as they sat in the waiting room. " She's mine, and you'll have no choice but to see me every week."

" Dan, I can't believe you would sink this low." Piper said. " How can you not see how much Laura actually looks like my husband?"

" I thought she looked like me." he said. " She would be lucky then."

Piper chuckled. " Yeah, okay." She said.

" Daddy, what's going on?" Laura asked, as she sat on Leo's lap next to Piper. " Why is Dan being mean to mommy?"

" He is confused." Leo told her. " We're trying to prove something that he doesn't want to hear."

" You're still my daddy, right?" Laura asked.

Leo smiled at her. " Of course." He said. " Why?"

" Well, I heard you, mommy, and Dan talking the other day." She said. " He kept saying he was my daddy, and you weren't."

" You heard that?" Leo asked.

She nodded.

She must have heard it, and they were wrong in thinking she hadn't, just because they couldn't see her.

" You're my princess." Leo told her. " Nothing is going to change that. I am your daddy, and I love you very much."

"I love you, Daddy." Laura said, giving him a hug.

" Love you, too Laura." He said.

" Daddy, can we get something to drink while we wait?" she asked him.

" Sure we can." He said. He lifted her up, and they walked to a vending machine.

They were sitting there for a couple of hours, before the doctor came back.

" We have the results." He said. " The father of Laura Patricia Wyatt is Leo Wyatt."

Dan stood up as he said that.

" There's got to be some mistake." He said.

" There is now mistake Mr. Gordon." He said. " Leo Wyatt is the biological father of Laura Wyatt."

He frowned.

" Have a nice life." He said, and turned around. Before leaving he said. " Like I said, have that kid checked too, Wyatt."

He left, leaving Piper, Leo, and Laura alone. The lawyers had left a while ago.

" Can I do anything else for you?" the doctor asked.

Piper shook her head. " No, we're fine." She said. " We're going to go home now."

Everything was all right, and it was proven that Laura was defiantly Leo's daughter. Leo didn't have a doubt in his mind that the child Piper was pregnant with was his, because they loved each other, and nothing, and no one could change that.

**A/N: please review. **

**-piperleoforever21-**


	21. Princess

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

Two months had passed since Leo was proven to be Laura's real father. Piper was now six and a half months pregnant.

She was now officially on maternity leave from her restaurant, and she was just doing last minute things around the place, such as instructing her assistant manager Diana, and the people who worked there. Leo, who now owned the restaurant with Piper, also had a stand in while he took a much-needed paternity leave. It hadn't really ever been done before, but it worked when you owned your own restaurant. Of course he would be there about once a week, but that was at least less than usual.

The baby was fine, making her nerves calm down. That dream still scared her. At least two of the parts of the nightmare weren't true yet. Laura was proven to be Leo's daughter, and her baby was safe, and healthy. As far as she knew, Leo was healthy, and everything was all right. She couldn't stand to lose him.

Piper was about to leave, when her assistant manager stopped her from leaving.

" Good luck with the baby." She said.

" Thanks Diana." Piper said.

" Rest." Diana said, as Piper went down the steps to leave through the employee parking lot. " Take some time to relax, and spend time to yourself. You deserve it."

Piper smiled, and left.

She pulled up into the driveway of her house, and got out of the car.

She walked through the door, and she heard Laura cry " Mommy!"

She ran into the living room where Piper was hanging up her coat, and putting her keys onto the side table.

" Hi, sweetie." Piper said, smiling at her daughter.

Laura ran up to Piper, and hugged her.

" Mommy, I can't hug you very well." She frowned.

"Sure you can." Piper said, lifted her daughter into her arms, and hugged her. " See?"

" You're home." Leo said, walking into the living room. He smiled, and planted a kiss on her lips.

" You guys hungry?" Piper asked.

" Yeah." Leo said. " And that's why I ordered a pizza. I figured you wouldn't want to cook, starting off your vacation."

She smiled. He was so considerate of her. No wonder why she loved him so much.

They went into the kitchen and sat down at the table that had the pizza and sodas on it. Piper had a mineral water next to her plate. No caffeine for her.

" So how are you feeling?" Leo asked, as they sat down.

" Great, actually." Piper said. " I feel really relaxed."

" That's good." He said. " How's the baby?"

" Good." Piper said, taking a slice of pizza, and putting it on her plate.

They finished eating, and had some desert. After that, it was time for bed.

" Leo, can you put Laura to bed?" Piper asked, as she was walking to their bedroom to go to sleep. " Please?"

Leo smiled. " Sure." He said.

He went into the living room, where Laura was watching cartoons.

" Time for bed, princess." Leo said.

Laura got up, and took Leo's hand.

They walked up to her bedroom, and Leo picked out her pajamas for her to change into.

She changed into them, and sat down on her bed.

Leo lifted her up, and put her underneath the covers.

" Daddy?" she said.

" Yeah?" Leo said, smoothing out a lock of her hair.

" After the baby comes." She said. " Will you and mommy still love me…I mean will you love it more than me?"

Leo looked at his daughter seriously. " Of course we will love you, princess." He said.

" You're my little princess. No one could ever replace you, and I will always love you."

" Really?" she said. " We can still go to the park?"

" Sure we can." He said. " Maybe not once a week, but once every few weeks, maybe."

" I love you, Daddy." She said.

Leo smiled, and kissed his daughter's forehead.

" Good night, princess." He said, and left the room after turning out the lights.

Before he closed the door, he heard her whisper " Night Daddy."

He smiled, and made his way to his own bedroom.

" Is she asleep?" Piper asked from the bed, as he walked in. She was in bed, with her pajamas on, ready to go to bed.

" Yeah." He said. " She asked me if when the baby comes, would we love it more than her."

Piper sighed. " What did you say?" she asked.

" I told her we would always love her." Leo said, as he crossed the room to get his pajamas. He retrieved them from his drawer, and got into them. He got into bed next to his wife, and got under the covers.

" Good answer." She said, and kissed him good night.

They went to a peaceful sleep, not to wake until the morning.

**A/N: please review. Hope everyone liked that father/daughter moment. **

**-piperleoforever21-**


	22. Ice cream sundae

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

Piper sat in her and Leo's bedroom, resting. She was seven and a half months pregnant, and she could hardly move around swiftly anymore.

Leo walked into the room with a glass of water, which she had asked for.

He sat down next to her. " Need anything else?" he asked.

" Could you stay with me?" she asked. Laura didn't need to be watched, seeing as she was with Prue and Phoebe for the day. They took her every once in a while, so that Piper and Leo could just relax together.

" I'd love to." He smiled with one of those smiles that she had fallen in love with in the first place.

She snuggled in closer to him after he took off his shoes, and put his feet up onto their bed.

" Want to watch TV?" he asked. The remote was right next to him.

" No." she said. " But what I would like is a nice big ice-cream sundae with all the topping we have."

He smiled. " Coming right up." He said.

He got up off the bed, and went downstairs to the kitchen.

He opened the freezer, and took out her favorite mint chocolate chip ice cream, and put enough into the bowl for the two of them. Then he added hot fudge, nuts, whipped cream, sprinkles, and two cherries to the top. He added two spoons to the bowl. It looked perfect. He brought it up to their bedroom to see her sitting up in bed, just looking at the wall.

" What are you thinking about?" he asked, walking into the room.

She jumped.

" Leo!" she said. " You scared me!"

" Sorry." He apologized, sitting down next to her.

" Yum." She said, looking at the ice cream sundae, and taking a spoon out.

" Got everything you want on it?" he asked.

She took a bit out, and ate it. Her mouth curved into a smile.

"Perfect." She said.

He took some with his own spoon.

" It is good." He agreed.

" Leo, what are we going to name the baby?" she said, after a few seconds of silence. " I mean why don't we pick out a few names while we're alone in the quiet? I mean we've talked about it, but not fully."

He smiled. It was quiet.

" Well, what did you have in mind?" he asked, taking a bite of the sundae.

" Well for a girl we said Cindy." She said. " And for a boy, I kind of liked the name Tyler."

"I like the name Tyler." Leo said. " It's a perfect name."

" I may change my mind." She laughed. " I'm not so sure about Cindy yet, or Tyler for that matter. We'll know when we see them."

He nodded, and kissed her forehead.

Suddenly she winced.

" What's wrong?" he asked.

She smiled. " The baby kicked." She said.

He smiled. He had felt his child kick inside the womb many times, and he loved it. He put his hand to her stomach.

" This is daddy, baby." He said. " I love you."

With those words, he received a kick.

Feeling his child kick was a great feeling. A feeling of knowing that there is a life inside there, ready to come out soon, in another couple of months.

She winced again. He hadn't felt anything that time.

" I didn't feel that." He said.

" Well that's because your not my bladder or kidney." She said. " The baby just kicked the inside. I swear as of late, your child loves to kick me on the inside."

He smiled, and kissed her.

" Which is why I now have to use the bathroom." She said, and got out of bed. " Excuse me."

She went to the bathroom, and came back a few minutes later.

" Want to finish this, or do you want me to bring the rest downstairs to the freezer?"

She shook her head. " Are you kidding?" she said. " That ice cream is good!"

After they finished the ice cream, Leo brought the bowl downstairs to the dishwasher, and went back up to her. By the time he got back up there, she was asleep. She was probably exhausted. She definitely needed to slow down a lot, or else she was going to wear herself out. He pulled back the blanket, without disturbing her, and pulled them onto her. He got into bed next to her, and got under the covers himself. Automatically, she slid herself close to him, and rested her head onto his chest.

He smiled to himself. She made herself comfortable, subconsciously, and before Leo knew it, he was asleep himself.

**A/N: review. Very short, I know, but it's a chapter. I don't really like this chapter, but please tell me what you thought of it.**

**-piperleoforever21-**


	23. Baby shower

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

" I don't want any one fussing over me." Piper insisted, as she sat in the living room of her house with her sisters.

" Oh, come on." Paige said. " It's a baby shower to celebrate your baby." She placed a hand onto Piper's large stomach.

" We've got to celebrate her." Phoebe said. " We didn't have a baby shower for Laura, and I think we should have one for the baby. I mean you're pregnant for crying out loud."

" I am aware of that, Phoebs." Piper said, gesturing to her large stomach.

" I mean, she's due next month, and we still didn't have a party to celebrate her."

" Her?" Piper said. " Why do you keep saying her, it could be a boy."

Her sisters seemed to ignore her.

Piper sighed. She wasn't going to win this one.

" Fine, if it makes you happy, then fine." She gave in.

" We were going to do it anyway no matter what." Phoebe smirked.

Prue hit her arm playfully.

" I had a feeling." Piper said, and rolled her eyes.

A half an hour later, they left chatting about what the party was going to consist of, and she was left on her own. She sat back in the chair she was in, and closed her eyes.

Leo walked in the door with Laura, just as she closed her eyes. They were just getting back from their trip to the park.

" Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Laura cried.

Piper opened her eyes.

" What, what, what?" she laughed.

" I saw a butterfly." She said joyfully. " It was different from the ones in the backyard."

" Cool." Piper said.

Laura walked up to her mother, and hugged her, or tried to.

Piper, sensing Laura was getting a little upset, lifted her onto the side of her lap. Laura rested her head onto Piper's belly.

" Hi, sister or brother." She said. " I can't wait till you come out of mommy's tummy so I can see you."

Piper felt the baby kick inside of her.

" Mommy, your stomach just kicked me." Laura said.

" That was the baby, sweetie." Piper smiled. " The baby was saying hello to you."

" It was?" Laura asked, and her eyes lit up.

Piper nodded. Leo walked up to them, and placed a hand onto her stomach. She felt another kick.

" Mommy the baby said hello again." Laura said, happily.

" I know." Piper said. " They were saying hello to daddy."

Laura smiled up at Leo, and then yawned a little.

" Someone's tired." Piper said.

" I am." Laura said, raising her hand.

" Why don't you go nap in my room?" Piper suggested.

Laura got off of the chair, and went upstairs towards Piper and Leo's bedroom.

Piper sighed as she left.

" What's wrong?" Leo asked, concerned.

" My sisters want to have a baby shower for me." Piper said, and leaned her head against Leo's arm. " I don't really want one, but they're insisting."

" I think you should let them throw one." Leo said. " You deserve it."

" Will you be there?" Piper asked him.

" I thought men couldn't come." He said.

" I want you to come." She said. " I don't care if men aren't traditionally allowed to come. This is my decision."

" I'll come." He smiled.

" Thank you." She said.

The baby shower was held weeks from then, and only family and close friends were invited.

There was Grams, Phoebe, Prue, Paige, and Piper's friends Becca and Wendy, and of course Laura.

Piper walked into the manor, where the shower was being held to see banners, and decorations all around.

" Never subtle are they?" she said to Leo.

He just smiled, as he walked next to Piper with Laura.

" Where is everyone?" she called out.

" Piper!" Phoebe cried, running into the room. She looked at Leo. " What is he doing here? No men allowed!"

" Phoebe, I told him he could come." Piper said. " I want him here, so he's going to be here."

Phoebe nodded in defeat. Oh well, it was what Piper wanted. She looked at Laura. Laura was wearing her favorite pink dress for the shower.

" Well don't you look pretty?" Phoebe exclaimed. " That dress is so pretty!"

" Thank you." Laura smiled. Piper ruffled her brown hair, and smiled.

" Where is everyone?" she asked.

"They're all in the living room." Phoebe said, and led them into the living room.

" Piper!" Wendy said. " Oh my gosh you look great."

Piper smiled at her friend. " Thanks." She said. She looked over at Becca.

" Hi, Becca." She said.

" Hi, Piper." Becca said. " You do look great."

Piper smiled again.

Piper opened her gifts as soon as everyone was settled down, and the food was all out.

She got some really cute baby outfits that could be for a girl or a boy from Becca.

" At least someone thinks it could be a boy." Piper said, and glared at her sisters. They just shrugged at her.

Becca laughed.

Wendy got her a white baby blanket, and her sisters got her a bunch of baby clothes also. Most of them were pink.

" I was the one that got the blue." Prue said. " I mean it _could_ be a boy, but I doubt it."

" Thanks, anyway." Piper said.

" Yeah, I mean even if you don't use the pink this time, you will at some point, right?" Prue added.

Piper looked at her husband. He smiled at her, and laughed. Piper then turned to her sister. "I'm not that far ahead yet," she said.

Prue laughed.

" Anyway, who wants cake?" Phoebe asked.

" Cake!" Laura cried. " I like cake."

" Cake it is, then." Phoebe said.

She brought out the cake, and it was good.

Two hours later, everyone went home, including Piper, Leo, and Laura.

They arrived home not too long after they left.

" Mommy's got to rest." Piper said, as they sat down in the living room. " It's been a long day."

" Do you want me to bring you upstairs?" Leo asked her.

" No, here's fine." She said. " I'm comfortable here."

She put her head back, and closed her eyes.

Leo took Laura outside to play, so that Piper could have some peace and quiet.

The day had been long, but it had been good.

**A/N: please review. **

**-piperleoforever21-**


	24. No new news

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

Two weeks had passed, and Piper was now nine months along. With only two to three more weeks until, she would give birth, Piper and Leo were busy making sure everything was done for the baby. The nursery, which was right next to Piper and Leo's bedroom, was finished. Leo had put a door in, so they could use that room as the nursery, and it was also easy to get to.

Piper was sitting on their bed, as Leo finished putting the doorknob onto the door.

" All done." He said, after he finished.

" Good, cause the baby will be born in a two weeks, and they'll need a door knob for us to get in."

He smiled, and walked over to her. He sat down on the bed, and put a hand to her stomach.

" Just think." He said. " In two weeks we'll have a little baby in our arms."

" All hours of the night." She added, with a smile.

" Laura didn't keep you up all hours of the night." Leo reminded her.

" That's right." She said. " You were there most nights to make sure me and the baby were okay."

She smiled in remembrance. He was always the one to help her with the baby when Dan was off drinking, or playing golf, or whatever it was he did.

She kissed him, and then looked into his eyes.

" I love you." She said.

" I love you, too." He said.

Suddenly the baby kicked.

" I see the baby wants some attention, too." Leo smiled. He bent down, and kissed Piper's large tummy.

" We'll see you soon, baby." He said in a little voice. " I love you so much."

Piper smiled. Leo was so excited, and so was she.

The day of her due date came before she knew it. She was at home with Leo and Laura waiting to go into labor. So far, nothing. It was already noon, and Laura was hungry, so she decided to cook. Cooking kept her calm, and right now she needed to be calm.

As she was cooking lunch, Laura ran into the room, and climbed onto a kitchen chair.

" Mommy, when is the baby going to get here?" the three and a half year old asked.

" When it's born." Piper said, as she put water in a pot for macaroni and cheese.

" Mommy, are we gonna have a party for my birthday?" Laura asked. She thought for a second. " In May."

" Yes, we are." Piper smiled, looking at her daughter. "And how old are you turning?"

" Four." Laura said, holding up four fingers. **(A/N: she's turning four, I am not good with timing with fan fiction.)**

" Very good." Piper said, enthusiastically. " What do you want it to be?"

" Hannah Montana!" Laura cried.

Piper smiled. Hannah Montana was one of Laura's favorite television shows.

" We can do that." Piper said. " And we'll invite all of your friends."

" Yay." Laura cried.

The water started to boil, so Piper added the macaroni. She and Laura ate lunch. As they were finishing, Leo walked into the room.

" What's going on in here?" he asked.

" We just finished lunch." Piper said.

He looked at her questioningly. It was one of those looks that asked something.

She shook her head, knowing what the question would be. It would be if she was in pain.

He smiled, and walked over to her.

" Don't worry." He said.

She nodded with a slight smile, and turned her attentions back to her three and a half year old daughter before her.

" Hey, I've got an idea." She said to Laura. " Why don't you and me go for a walk together? You know get a little fresh air."

Laura hopped out of her chair, and took Piper's hand, as to answer.

Piper got their coats, put them on, and they were off.

They started to walk down the block holding hands. Piper smiled down at her little girl that would be turning four soon. She was growing up so fast. Her eyes shifted to her stomach. The right term for her life right now would be 'miracle'. Somehow in all of the confusion with Dan, they had made it out, and they were happy.

" Hi, Piper." Came a voice, breaking her out of her thoughts.

She looked up to see one of her neighbors, Amy Quinn, coming out of her house.

" Hi, Amy." Piper said, friendly. Amy was an overall nice person. She was a twenty-seven year old woman, and married. Piper wasn't that close to her, as she was with Becca and Wendy, but she was still a friend.

" Not in labor yet, huh?" she said, as she walked up to the gate between her house and the side walk.

" No." Piper shook her head, and put a hand to her belly. " But I am keeping calm, so that I don't get stressed."

" Good plan." Amy said, leaning against the gate. " Well if you need anyone to watch Laura when you go into labor, or anything at all, I'm here."

" Thanks, Amy." Piper smiled. " I'll be sure to remember that."

Amy smiled back. "See ya." She said.

" See ya." Piper said, and walked away.

They got home about a half an hour later, and Piper decided to relax, so as to not get stressed with anything around the house.

Leo made spaghetti dinner, so that Piper wouldn't have to cook, and it was a pretty good spaghetti dinner.

Laura was in bed by eight, and Piper and Leo went to bed themselves, seeing as they were tired.

Piper got into bed next to Leo, who was already in bed, and gave him a kiss goodnight.

" The baby will be born soon, don't worry." He told her, and they drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: please review. Another chapter will be out soon. **

**-piperleoforever21-**


	25. You bet on my child?

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

Four days had passed, and Piper still didn't show any signs of going into labor. She was worried that there was something wrong with the baby, but then again a lot of babies were late. Laura was early, which worried her then, too.

Once again, Laura was at Prue's house for the day. Piper felt like she was with Prue more than her, but it was what was best. After all that was who Laura would be with while Piper was in labor. If she ever went into labor.

Leo walked into the kitchen, where Piper was cooking plain noodles for lunch. Again, it was something that calmed her down.

" Why are you on your feet?" he said. " I thought you were lying down?"

She had been, but it was getting boring, so cooking was the next best thing.

" I was." She said. " But I was hungry."

" I'll cook your food." He said, walking over to her, and taking the spoon she was using to stir the noodles from her. " You should be resting. You could go into labor at any moment."

" Doesn't look like it." She sighed.

" Maybe we can call your doctor." Leo suggested. " Maybe she has a suggestion of how to go into labor."

A thought came to her head. Hadn't her doctor warned her about being late, and told her what to do if she was late, with Laura. Laura was early, so there were no worries in that department.

Piper smiled, and walked over to him. She placed a kiss on his lips, and pulled away smiling.

" I know a way." She said, smiling at him. They were alone, and she did want to have this baby soon.

" Piper, are you alright?" Leo asked

" I am fine." Piper said, and kissed him again. " You said that the doctor would tell me how to go into labor, well I want to try to go into labor."

He understood what she meant, immediately. He kissed her lips, and trailed down to her neck. She started to breathe heavily, and wrapped her arms around her neck.

As things got more heated, Piper felt a pain in her lower abdomen.

" Ow." She muttered, as she felt the pain, and a wet feeling run down her pants. It had been a contraction and her water breaking.

" Piper are you alright?" Leo asked, pulled away from her.

" I think my water just broke." She said.

" You're in labor?" Leo said.

" Yeah!" Piper cried. Leo walked her over to the living room couch, and she sat down.

" Okay, well I'll get your bag, and I'll drive you to the hospital." He said.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the hospital. Leo had called Prue, Phoebe, and Paige, and they were all on their way. Prue was going to bring Laura with her, because Piper insisted her daughter see the baby after it was born.

A nurse named Jennifer brought Piper to a room with Leo. Leo was holding Piper's hand as she breathed.

A contraction hit her, and she squeezed Leo's hand.

" Breathe." Leo told her. " Just breathe."

Piper took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. The contraction passed after a while, and she relaxed against her pillow.

" Can you get Laura?" Piper asked her husband. " I want to see her before I give birth."

Leo nodded, and went to get their daughter.

He came back a few moments later with Laura by his side.

" Mommy!" she said, "Did you have the baby?"

" Nope" Piper said, with a smile towards the little girl. " The baby's still in my tummy, but it'll be out soon."

" I can't wait to meet her." Laura said.

Piper leaned her head against her pillow.

Prue, Paige, and Phoebe walked through the door just then. Piper lifted her head to look at them.

" How're you feeling, Pipe?" Prue asked.

" Fine for now." Piper said. " My contractions are coming closer together. It shouldn't be long now."

Four hours later, Piper was fully dilated, and ready to give birth. Leo was by her side.

" On the next contraction I need you to push." Dr. Caro said.

A contraction hit her not a minute after he said that, and she started to push. She had her hand wrapped around Leo's and she was squeezing it. She continued to push.

" I see a head." Dr. Caro said. " And arms. Push."

Piper pushed again harder than she had the last time.

" A body." Dr. Caro continued. " And legs…and the baby is out…It's a boy!"

Piper smiled up at Leo. He smiled back. She had a son. Her sisters were wrong.

Dr. Caro gave the baby to a nurse to be cleaned, and weighed, and then brought him over to Piper and Leo.

" Meet your baby boy." Dr.Caro said. " He's five pounds eleven ounces."

Piper took the baby into her arms, and looked at him. He had a head of dark hair, and gray eyes that might change only a bit, seeing as Leo had light eyes. Piper had brown eyes, so they could change.

" He's beautiful." Piper said. "He's so tiny, too."

" It's a miracle." Leo said, staring down at his son.

"It is." Piper said. " What are we going to name this perfect little boy of ours?"

" Well we had Riley and Tyler picked out." Leo said. " Do you want to think of a different name?"

" I like Tyler." Piper said. " How about Tyler Riley Wyatt?"

" I love the name." Leo smiled. " Tyler Riley Wyatt."

Piper smiled down at the newborn baby, and couldn't help but think how lucky she was.

" Want any visitors?" Leo asked her.

" Laura." Piper said. " And my sisters, too."

Leo nodded, and left the room, leaving mother and baby alone.

Leo walked out of the room, and found Piper's sisters and his daughter in the waiting room.

" How's Piper?" Phoebe immediately asked. " Did she give birth yet?"

" She did." Leo smiled.

" And?" Prue said, indicating she wanted more information.

" It's a boy." Leo announced.

" That's great!" Phoebe exclaimed. " Even though I thought it would be a girl, we need boys in this family."

Prue sighed, and handed Paige a twenty-dollar bill.

" Want to explain?" Leo asked.

" Paige thought it would be a boy." Prue explained. " She had a talk with Laura, and sided with her. We made a bet with what it would be."

" You bet on my child?"

Prue nodded, sheepishly. " Well we love him anyway." She said. " When can we see them?"

" Piper wants to see you guys now." Leo told them.

The five of them walked to Piper's room, and walked in. Piper looked up from the baby to see her family.

Laura ran in, and Leo placed her on the bed.

" Mommy!" Laura said, excitedly. "Did you have the baby, now?"

" I sure did." Piper smiled. " Meet your brother, Tyler."

" He's so tiny." Laura said. " Was I that tiny?"

" You sure were." Piper said. " You were even smaller."

" He's really tiny for being late." Prue said.

" Well he's tiny, and I love him that way." Piper said.

" What's his name?" Phoebe asked. " His full name, I mean."

"Tyler Riley Wyatt." Piper announced.

" Well, Tyler Riley Wyatt, welcome to the world." Paige smiled.

" Welcome to the world, baby." Piper smiled down at her son, and placed a careful kiss on his head.

**A/N: okay, so Piper had the baby, and it was a boy. Please review, and tell me what you thought. **

**-piperleoforever21-**


	26. Tyler Riley Wyatt

**A/N: I don't own charmed. This story is coming to an end. There will probably be about one or two more chapters, I haven't decided yet. **

The next day, Piper was allowed to come home with the baby. Everyone left Piper, Leo, and Laura to themselves at the Wyatt house, so they could enjoy the new baby together.

" Why does he cry so much?" Laura asked, as Tyler cried, wanting to be fed.

" Well, that's how he talks." Piper explained, taking Tyler out of his bassinet. " Right now he's hungry, so I'll be back."

She went up to her and Leo's bedroom, leaving Laura to watch T.V.

Leo was in there cleaning up the nursery of spit up towels, and Piper's hospital stuff.

" Hey." Piper said, as she walked into the room with a screaming Tyler.

" Awe...poor little guy." Leo cooed. " He wants to be fed, I take it."

" Yeah." Piper said, putting a baby blanket over him. " After he's finished here, he's going down for a nap."

" I'll do that." Leo said. " You are very tired."

" Do I look it?" she asked.

" Well you did just give birth yesterday." He pointed out. " It's rhetorical, you rest, and I'll put him to sleep."

When she got done, Leo rocked the baby to sleep. He was so good with Tyler, and so happy to be a father again.

That night, Tyler woke up every half hour.

By the fifth time he cried, Leo got up.

" Stay asleep." He said, as he saw Piper go to get up. " I'll put him back to sleep."

" Not for long." She muttered, and fell asleep again.

The next morning, Prue called at about ten.

" Hello?" Piper said sleepily.

" You sound chipper this morning." Prue commented.

" The baby woke up every half hour last night." Piper said. " I am so tired."

" That's different for you." Prue said. " Laura slept a lot as a baby."

" I know." Piper said. " I just feel like I am doing something wrong."

" You're not." A voice behind her said, firmly. She turned around to see Leo. He was wearing comfortable looking clothes, and his hair was ruffled. " You're doing everything right."

" Uh…Prue, I gotta go." Piper said. " I'll talk to you later."

She hung up the phone, to get closer to Leo.

" I'm a bad mother." Piper said. " You're the good one. I can't even get my baby to stop crying. You just hold him, and he stops."

Leo smiled, and embraced her.

" You're the best mother I've ever met." He told her, as he looked into her eyes.

" You love our baby, and you don't let our daughter feel left out by all the hype with the baby. From where I'm standing, you're the world's greatest mother."

Piper smiled. He always had that way to make her feel special, and better.

" You really think so?"

" I know so."

He kissed her softly.

They pulled apart, as footsteps came into the kitchen.

" Mommy! Daddy!" came Laura's voice. Leo put his arm around Piper, and turned them around to face Laura.

" I drew a picture." She said, holding up a piece of paper. " Look, Mommy, it's me, you, and Tyler."

She gestured to a small figure to the side of the page, then two larger figures, and one of the larger figures holding a tiny figure. Piper figured the smaller one was Laura, the two larger ones were her and Leo, and the tiny figure in the larger one's arms was Tyler.

" Beautiful." Piper smiled widely. " Why don't we put that on the refrigerator?"

" Really?" Laura's eyes brightened.

" Really." Piper confirmed. She took the picture from Laura, and entangled herself from Leo to put it on the refrigerator.

Suddenly the baby started to cry. It was never a dull moment in the Wyatt house.

**A/N: please review. Like I said, one or two more chapters. I have some ideas for a sequel to this, so would any one like a sequel to this?'**

**Review!**

**-piperleoforever21-**


	27. Joy

**A/N: I don't own charmed. Last chapter here. **

Three weeks had passed since Tyler had been born into the Wyatt family, and he was slowly getting better at sleeping through the night. Now he was only getting up every three hours.

Life was still never dull, though.

Laura's dance recital was only three months away, and she was getting really excited about it.

Piper was chopping green and red pepper to make a salad, when the phone rang.

" Hello?" she said.

" Piper?" said the excited voice of Phoebe.

" Someone's happy." Piper commented, as she kept on chopping.

" Guess what?" Phoebe said.

" What?" Piper said, amused.

" Well, you know how things with Cole have been getting serious?" Phoebe said.

Piper grinned. " Yeah?"

" Well, we're getting married." Phoebe said, excitedly.

" Phoebe, that's great." Piper said. " I am so happy for you."

" There's one other thing." Phoebe said. " I want you to be my maid of honor."

" Phoebe, I would be honored." Piper smiled. "Do Paige and Prue know?"

" Yeah." She said. " Also, I want Laura to be my little flower girl."

" When is the date?" Piper asked.

" Next year in May." Phoebe said. " We talked it all out."

" Congratulations." Piper said. " I am really happy for you."

Suddenly Tyler started to cry.

" Phoebs, I gotta go." Piper said, putting down the pepper and the knife she was using to cut it. " Tyler just woke up."

" See ya."

Piper hung up the phone, and went upstairs. She got all the way up to the nursery to see Leo holding, and rocking a now not crying Tyler.

" Shh." He whispered, and put Tyler back into the crib.

He walked out with her, and they sat on their bed.

" Phoebe's is getting married." Piper told him. " To Cole. Cole proposed, and she said yes."

" That's great." Leo said.

Piper got up, and walked to Laura's bedroom. Leo followed her.

" Hey Laura." Piper said, walking into the bedroom.

" Hi, mommy." Laura said. She was on the floor playing with her Barbie dolls.

"Laura, I have great news." Piper said, sitting down on the floor next to her daughter.

" Auntie Phoebe is getting married, and she wants you to be her flower girl."

" Flower girl?" Laura said.

" Yeah." Piper said. " You'll get to wear a pretty dress, too."

" Cool." Laura said, and went back to playing with her Barbie dolls.

Two years ago, everything seemed like life could never get better, but right now, Piper was in heaven, and apparently so was her sister.

**A/N: I hope you liked 'Daddy's girl' Sequel will be out soon. Not sure what the title will be, but I will post it as soon as I write it. **

**Thanks to all of my reviewers!**

**-Piperleoforever21-**


End file.
